


Hiding Behind Bars

by Ms_RRDJR



Series: Obliviousness Should Stay Together [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal, Clint is oblivious, Hero Clint!, Hurt Tony Stark, Independent Tony, Jealousy, Loki is mischivous, M/M, Natasha sees everything, Oral, Tony Angst, Tony is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_RRDJR/pseuds/Ms_RRDJR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Clint are still meeting up, although it's a secret from the other avengers. Tony's feelings are growing, but he will not, NOT say anything. Clint is simply watching this all play out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted my story my accident, yes laugh at me.  
> I'm sooooo stupid sometimes haha  
> Anyway, I'm sorry people who bookmarked or favorited, please don't hurt me

Who knew life fighting off evil villains wouldn’t be so bad?

Though, that could be because he was getting awesome sex out of it.

After that first gathering, and making an “amazing” acquaintance with Mr. Bull’s-eye (in more ways than one), he’d been, shall he say, a little more _lenient_ towards complying with orders. He did so grudgingly, but the award at the end of the day was _totally_ worth it.

At least Fury was satisfied with his partial obedience. It made his fingers twitch, followed with a deep want to knock that smug grin right off his ugly face. But the light touch of Clint’s hand stroking his lower back would succeed in altering his spiteful, completely acceptable, thoughts.

Curse his weak willpower.

The relationship (if you can call it that) was a well-kept secret from the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D in general. It was “purely for release.” Clint would say. “They would force us to stop, spewing out ‘liability!’ and ‘irresponsible affection between team members’. Which is complete bullshit, but the point is, we can’t win against S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Tony would counter that HE was a billionaire, and could buy the fucking agency if he so desired. Hell, he could threaten them with the idea! All the same, Clint would simply shake his head and continue fucking him into oblivion.

Not that he minded.

 

They’d been fighting for _hours._

“It’s been only thirty minutes, Stark. Man up.” Natasha’s voice came through the com. Oops; he’d said that out loud. 

“We _will_ be here for hours if these annoying creepy crawlies don’t stop fucking reproducing!” Plus, it was a disturbing sight. Killing off slimy, wiggling creatures popping out of mommy spider was not how he would have liked to spend his day. 

“You’re the one who’s supposed to be killing the queen Tony.” Steve’s voice interjected.

Tony huffed and pouted; however, it was useless since no one could actually _see_ it.

“I’m trying! But she’s just, like, sucking in the repulsor blast!” A chocked laugh and exasperated sighs were heard.

“Just… get Hulk over there. He could deal with it.” Tony looked around, searching for the unbeatable colossal green man, and heard the familiar roar in the distance. He took his attention off the creepy, bile raising being and flared the repulsors, speeding over to the blur that was the Hulk.

Tony stopped in front of the human wrecking ball, hovering in midair. He activated his external speakers with a clip word to Jarvis. “Hey big guy, I’ve got something awesome for you to smash.”

The hulk looked up to stare at him, pupils blown and muscles seizing. “SMASH!”

“Yeah, smash, now follow me.” The green guy seemed to comprehend that at least and crawled/swung to where Tony was leading him.

Once arrived, Tony didn’t need to tell him what to do, the Hulk was already leaping onto the squirming creature and ripping her to shreds, along with a couple of her repulsive babies.

After that turn of events, the rest of the monster insects were overthrown easily enough. Tony’s suit _did_ get filthy with dilapidated guts and spider juice. The notion to chuck the new (brand spanking new, for god’s sake) Iron Man suit and building another was becoming more and more desirable. They all met on the ground by the destruction.

“That was more complicated than it should have been.” Clint whined, picking up discarded arrows from the rubble.

“Not our best, that’s for sure.” Tony commented half- heartedly, mind fixated on the state of his armor. _Goddammit, how was he going to get this stuff out of the cracks?_  

Fury and his fellow agents were strolling heading in their direction. Tony had a slight flash of disgruntlement at their stupid appearance.

It always meant one thing, the debriefing.

A _complete_ waste of time.

Like, come on! They saw everything from fucking cameras. They could see through the Iron Man’s eyes if they so preferred. But no! “We need to hear all your stories and match them.” Tony’s memory said in the accurate, high pitch, voice of the one and own director. 

He just wanted to get home, back in his bed, with ‘a certain someone’ joining him.

Preferably inside him.

Fuck, now he’s hard.

Thank god the talk with Fury didn’t last as long as they _could,_ and Tony was free to go in the matter of an hour, Clint following at a cautious distance. 

The Stark Tower was now doubled as ‘The Avenger Tower’, a wonderful, fortunate advantage in regards to Clint and Tony’s ‘meetings’. Sneaking around became a hell of a lot easier. Though now they had to watch out for Natasha’s suspicious gazes, Steve’s wondering glances and Thor’s, well, Thor was just Thor so they couldn’t deduce a doubting emotion from him. Bruce was indifferent to what anyone did, and favoured spending all waking moments locked up in the lab (Tony would happily join him any time he felt like it (which would be, mostly, all the time). 

Tony flew from the base, and landed on the high deck, Jarvis dismantling the suit. He stationed at the bar, pouring himself a glass of scotch to sooth the post-battle tension. A second glass tailed the first, this one managing to bridle the upcoming boredom of impatience. 

The elevator dinged, signaling the archer’s arrival. Depositing his tumbler, Tony met Clint halfway.

“Hey.” He said with a grin, hands already going for the buttons of Clint’s shirt.

“Hey yourself. Now, I don’t know about you, but I’m in dire need to get rid of this.” His arm disappeared from where it was stroking the back of Tony’s neck to reach down and cup the bulge in his leather pants. 

Tony laughed, a sudden, breathless noise, stood on his tip toes to mutter against the other’s lips. “And how are you going to do that?”

“Well I was thinking of asking Natasha…” He chuckled at his own joke, and Tony shadowed with his own, although slightly forced.

He knew Clint and Natasha had a close relationship, and _knew_ it was none of his business, but he couldn’t help but feel, was it jealousy? 

_Tony Stark doesn’t feel jealousy. You are a playboy, you love sex and you only feel this way because he’s a fucking amazing fuck._

 “No need for that.” He recuperated without missing a beat; nonetheless, his thoughts were jumbled with unidentified emotions. “You have a perfectly willing hot specimen of a man at your disposal right here. You won’t even have to walk your lazy ass around the tower!”

“Oh yeah! Where?” Tony didn’t even deem that with an answer and leaned up with a roll of his eyes to kiss Clint passionately on the lips. He opened his mouth with practised ease, letting Clint’s tongue come out and play.

Clint’s hands roamed down his back, descending until he had a firm grip on his ass and elevated him enough for Tony to wrap his legs around his hips. 

After such frequent visits, Clint could reach the bedroom blindly if he wanted too, so carrying Tony with their lips locked to the sought destination was achieved without mishap. Tony rebounded from the springy mattress once the blonde dropped him on the bed, and let loose a couple words of teasing irritation.

Clint climbed on after him and positioned himself between Tony’s spread legs. They’re clothing was quickly removed, and they were left naked to each other’s eyes, a sight that became so comfortable that the nervousness and embarrassment was now non-existent. Fingers trailed over flushed skin, stroking to create goose bumps. Patience was minimal, and Tony was left begging haughtily, slightly humiliated by his neediness.

Clint; however, also appeared heavily unwilling to wait, hastiness showing in his movements. He hooked Tony’s legs atop of his shoulders while Tony craned his neck to lightly press kisses down his neck and upper chest. The archer situated his cock before his stretched entrance, and entered with a practiced thrust, staying motionless until Tony had permitted, with a nod of his head, the actual fucking to begin.

They never lasted long, a weird occurrence contemplating of their age. But every time Tony had Clint inside him, he felt like a teenager again. All problems in the world were ignored for at least a few hours, just there to enjoy life to the fullest. He craved these moments, when he was alone behind the bar, during a troublesome battle, or when he saw him close and at ease with Coulson or Natasha. Tony wanted to share these, what should he call them? _Sensations? Emotions? Caring feelings?_ with Clint, but didn’t dare. He could be kidding himself for all he knew.

Clint pounded into him, on the brink of orgasm. Tony had hold of his dick, jerking it erratically to the rhythm of the thrust hitting his prostate. His back arched, his ankles hooked together, and his stomach gave a blast of blissful heat; he was cumming.

Clint wasn’t far behind, the tightness around his cock bringing him over the edge. Once they tingling in their limbs had subsided and they caught their breath, Tony turned to face Clint.

“Awesome as usual.” He said, tiredness lacing his voice. Clint gave a satisfied grin in return, but sat up to tug on his shirt.

“I need to get back to my own room before Nat or Steve wonder where I am.” He leaned down to press a lingering kiss to Tony’s lips, and stood up to pull on his pants.

Tony stared, expression concealing the overwhelming emotions coursing through his brain. “Ya wouldn’t want that.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow for another round right?” Tony nodded in agreement and cocooned the sheets tighter around his exhausted, ravaged body.

“Now I’ll be going to sleep now, haven’t had a good rest in _days._ ” He twisted to lay on his side, back facing Clint’s departing form.

“You really need more rest because one day you’re going to crash _so_ hard.” A scuffle was heard and footsteps left the room, stopping at the door. “Bye Stark.”

A pang went through Tony’s being at his last name. “Bye Barton.” He retaliated, and his door was closed with an abrupt _click._

He was left alone.

And he couldn’t understand why he had such a desire to pound angrily on his bed and shout vulgar exclamations to the archer’s _mindless behaviour._


	2. Contemplating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony thinks about feelings, and wants to bang his head against a wall

The next morning, Tony was found sulking before his lab, aggressively punching in the code to enter. He opened the door brusquely and slammed it shut, the _bang_ loud through the workroom. He locked it immediately after it closed, then stalked over to the chair and table in the middle of the room.

“Jarvis, if anyone comes down here, warn me.”

“Certainly, sir.” The disembodied British voice responded.

Tony sighed and ran a hand down his face, exhaustion displayed in every crevice. Sleep the night before was futile, his thought animatedly jumping around in his brain and not willing to settle down no matter how much he bribed.

Scenarios like the one from last night were always the same. They would ravage each other unceremoniously, usually after an alien invasion or from sheer sexual need. Clint would fuck him into the bed, then minutes after they orgasm, begin pulling on his clothes, usually spewing out seeing Natasha as an excuse, and then go off to do whatever he was going to do.

That would leave Tony alone, with only his overactive brain for company.                                                             

And wasn’t that just _grand._

The real problem was those unwanted emotions, unidentifiable and infuriating.

The other problem was it wasn’t Clint’s fault, though he wished he could lay all the blame onto his robust, big, _great sex handles…_

Goddammit.

This is what he meant! All he could think about was, ‘Clint as amazing…’ and ‘Clint should so become’ and ‘Fucking stay in bed for the night Clint’, and so on. 

They weren’t even _together_. They were only fucking.

What did the young people call it these days? Fuck buddies? Friends with benefits?

No matter, the real questions were, why did he feel so jealous? Of _Natasha_? They only laughed, sparred, shared secret conversations…

_I want to destroy that woman. If she puts her filthy paws on him…._

Tony sat down in one of the chairs and promptly dropped his head onto the table. 

_You like him_ , a voice in his head said matter-of-factly. _You might even be falling for him_.

_No no no no, Tony Stark does not fall in love with people. Most of all Clint Barton._

He was a playboy extraordinaire. He didn’t gain feelings for others. People fell for _him,_ tripping over themselves to be in his presence. Hell, huge fights have broken loose for his affection.

Then why did Clint, someone who Tony had did the same thing with so many others, bring all these unwanted emotions to light.

_I’ve already told you, you-_

_Shut up sonofabitch._ Didn’t he feel ridiculous? He was going crazy! Talking to yourself, wasn’t that the first sign?

Fuck it; he knew he was crazy for years.

But that wasn’t what he was here for. What he wanted to do was get his mind OFF of all that junk. Maybe assemble some new tech to his suit? Ya, that’s good, great way to forget all the crap circling his consciousness.

He began to work stubbornly on the metal armor, drawing out the schematics and jotting down places he could add missiles or armament.  He unscrewed plates, and shuffled around inside the suit, shifting things to make enough room for the weapons.

“Mr. Stark, Bruce Banner is approaching, would you like me to tell him to leave?” Tony grabbed a rag by his arm and wiped of the grease from his face, already trekking towards the glass doors.

“Naw, Bruce is fine. Let him in.” 

He beamed when the brown haired doctor entered. 

“Ahhh, my favorite green guy!”

“Tony, I’m the only green guy you know.” Tony waved away the comment in dismissal and seized Bruce’s arm to haul him over to his holographic computer.

“You have _got_ to join me!” He told the other excitedly. “You’re the only who can understand at least half of what I say and won’t screw up when I tell you to hold something.” Bruce looked on, amused.

“I wouldn’t have come down here if I wasn’t ready for your analytical assault.” He deposited some things that Tony had not noticed thanks to his enthusiasm, on the table.

Coffee and cheese burgers.

“Brucy, you are officially my favorite!” He picked up the hot drink lovingly, gulping half of it down in a matter of seconds. He heard Bruce chuckle.

“If you keep calling me those awful nicknames I’ll ascertain I won’t be.” Tony stared, horrified at one of his best-friends, and scrunched his features in a look Bruce knew right off the bat, and prepared himself for a Tony-tesque outburst. 

“Don’t you love me Brucy-kins? You know how much coffee and all American food mean to me! You wouldn’t want me to suffer! Die! Wait! You do! That’s your plan all along! Everyone else is in on this aren’t they! How could you do something like…”

“Don’t you have technology to show me?” Bruce cut in, hoping to stop the tirade of annoyance from his mouth.

“Oh yes! Well I was wondering…” and he went on with his blah circuit, blah bug, blah blah blah.

Hours of science followed, and a lunch break was in order. Tony straightened at Bruce’s call, groaning at the cringing crack it produced. The brunette had left to get them their food, and was back a lot quicker than Tony had expected. 

Though the clock on the wall said fifteen minutes had passed, Tony felt it was at least four.

Or maybe three, give or take thirty seconds.

“Can I have five more-”

“Now Tony.” He pouted but complied with the order, sitting down to wolf down the meal, hurrying to get back to his work.

“So, you and Clint seem pretty close.” Tony paused, fork halfway to his mouth. 

_Oh god I hope I heard wrong_.”

He coughed, dropping his bite of food still speared on the fork onto the plate. “What was that?”

“You and Clint are close.”

“Hah, ya you could say so. Why do you ask?” The doctor shrugged, taking another bite. Tony resumed his eating.

“Just noticed, that’s all. You’re not too warm to Steve and Natasha, and you don’t talk to Thor much…”

“Steve is a dick.” He pointed out. “And Natasha pretended to be my lovely assistant, but stabbed me in the back because she ended up just spying on me. And Thor is never here. Either on Asgard or with his lady Jane. So how can I get to know him?” 

Bruce gazed at him all through the explanation, and Tony stopped himself from twitching nervously. 

_He’s reading my thoughts, I know it! He’s looking into my very soul!_

But Bruce just nodded after a couple seconds of contemplation. Tony let out a relieved exhalation and smiled at the other like nothing was amiss (or suddenly really awkward).

“So anyway, have you seen Reeds lately? Complete asshole I tell you…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think! I like them comments


	3. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki shows up, and the Avengers are confused

“Friends! I would like you all to meet someone of great importance to me!” Tony rotated his chair in the direction of Thor’s booming voice, dropping the papers he was currently reviewing. 

“We already met your ‘Lady Jane’, big guy.” Tony pointed out.

“No, it is not my wonderful ‘girlfriend’ as you Misgardians say. But my brother!” The Avengers gathered in the kitchen all stopped what they were currently engrossed in, and openly gaped at the thunder god.

“Uhh, is this the same guy that played a part in your banishment?” Steve asked hesitantly.

Thor waved off the comment. “That was childishness; we have become better people from then.” Tony wasn’t sure, but what he’s heard didn’t fit that description _quite_ right. 

“Wait! You mean meet him? As in, he’s here now?” He realized, getting up from his seat.

“Yes, he is in the room with the huge screen right now! Oh! I am elated that…” Tony ‘pushed’ the god out of his way, walking determinedly towards the explained living room. The rest of the gang of earth saving heroes followed behind.

The black haired god of mischief was standing by the television, looking particularly confused. He was on his way to pocking it when Tony startled him out of his mussing. 

“Hey you, if you break that you’ll have to pay for it.” The Magic wielder stared at them in silence before smirking. Tony held back a nervous shift at the uncomfortable show of teeth.

“You… humans and your bizarre ways.” He walked around the couch, to stand eye to eye with the assembled group, staring at each individually, calculating.

Thor appeared at his side, slapping the somber man’s back hard enough to send him stumbling forward. Loki turned his glare to his brother, lighting bolts in his eyes.

“Keep your filthy hands of my person.” He seethed at the blonde, who looked as dejected as a lost puppy. He opened his mouth to respond, but Tony cut in before some long family argument would arise.

“I really just want to know why you!” He pointed at Thor. “Brought him!” He pointed a Loki. “Into my tower which I would really like to stay standing. We are in no need for some sort of brother-to-the-death-battle in my-” 

“What Tony means,” Clint interjected, sending a, was it _fond,_ look in his direction. “Is why is your brother here in the first place?”

Tony stood back while Thor explained, zoning out. Clint had acted, though he didn’t want to get his hope’s up, like an exasperated partner.

It didn’t sound so great said like that.

However, that didn’t sojourn in his head for long, and he was back to contemplating every single detail of the two second glimpse of emotion he saw. 

_This is when I should really accept how I feel about him._

And for all it was worth, he might as well. Honestly, getting this ecstatic from a _look_ was becoming borderline creepy.

He shot a glance at the man in question (it ending up not being a glance). He had a wonderful profile view, his straight nose, curved lips, beautiful blue eye that were…directed right at him!

Tony played it off with his usual cool suave, flashing the blond a cocky grin and wink before pretending something else caught his attention. His heart beat hard in his chest, enough so he could hear it. He hoped Clint hadn’t known how long he was looking at him.

Or the love sick affection on his face.

He was acting like a prepubescent girl!

_Oh god I am so not used to this. Who fucking put Mr. Emotional in my place?_

Tony thumbed his jean pockets, itching to get out of the suddenly oppressing room. As if Steve read his mind, the super soldier suggested they all move to the kitchen and order in pizza. All at once, everyone shouted their orders while Thor explained to his brother was exactly pizza was, who looked abdominally disgusted.

“Tony?” Clint’s voice came from directly beside his ear, his breath fanning across his neck. A shiver ran up his spine, and he unconsciously leaned towards the body by his side. “Are you coming with us to the kitchen?”

He spun to be eye to eye with the man who plagued his thoughts fucking 27/7. Clint was grinning, amused. 

“You’re really out of it aren’t you.” He joked, his smile growing. Tony felt his heart tremble.

“Just have some new program ideas for Jarvis. You wouldn’t get it-”

“I can try.” The blond butt in.

 _For fuck’s sake, stop making me fall for you even more!_

“Ya, I can.” An awkward silence followed, and Tony looked around, noticing with surprise they were the only ones still in the room.

_Perfect._

“You know,” Tony took a step closer, his chest almost brushing against Clint’s. One of his fingers trailed up the archer’s arm, stopping to lightly massage the broad shoulder. “We could go somewhere else, private, secluded, my bedroom. Tell the others some crap lie about S.H.I.E.L.D duty, then go upstairs, you’d push me down on the bed, rip off my clothes and have you wicked way with me.”

Clint’s cheeks flushed at his words, but by the bulge beginning to strain his pants, he was also interested. 

“That could work too.” He responded, breathless. The older of the two smirked in satisfaction, tilting his head upwards to shower Clint’s neck with kisses. 

“Lead the way then.” He mumbled against skin. He was pulled off and impatiently dragged to his bedroom, both forgetting to mention their bogus tale to the Avengers.

One thing Tony overlooked while searching the room however, was the shadow obscured in the corner. Loki stepped away from the wall, looking thoughtful, but fittingly mischievous.

“Fascinating.” He voiced aloud, a grin spreading across his face.

“It’s been way to long since you’d fucked me.”

“We’re both busy men Mr. Stark.” Clint teased, flipping Tony over so he was on all fours.

Tony wiggled his backside invitingly, and got specifically what he wanted.

“I can take more than one, and you know it. Now hurry up so I can feel you stretch me- Oh!” Clint thrust in two more fingers at once. He arched his back, pushing up against the probing digits and moaned wantonly.

“You’re such a slut Tony.” Clint whispered, his other hand coming up to knead an ass cheek. “You barely need my fingers in you before you’re ready for my cock.” Tony mewled in agreement.

Clint tugged his fingers out of the snug grasp Tony had on them, and got in position behind him, not giving Tony a moment to recuperate, already opening Tony’s hole with the large girth of his cockhead. He pushed in until his balls rested against Tony’s ass, and began thrusting at a punishing pace, just the way they both liked it.

It didn’t take long for both to cum, not having been together for a couple days. Tony moaned so loud he was grateful that Pepper suggested soundproofing the bedrooms. He almost sobbed when he went over the edge, cumming onto the sheets beneath him.

Clint’s orgasm was at the time, thrusting deep and releasing with a low groan. As always, he pulled out, caught his breath, and began dressing. Tony watched the entire time, wanting to say everything on his mind, but his voice was caught in his throat.

Finally, Clint turned around to acknowledge him. 

“I’ll go take a quick shower so no one gets suspicious, and then go get a bite to eat. Will I see you down there.” Tony shook his head.

“I think I’ll stay up here for a while, take a nap, you know the drill after sex.” He played his usual card, like everything was fine.

Clint shrugged, and Tony was rallying all emotional barriers in order to watch him leave once more.

Although, something somewhat… different transpired.

After Clint pulled on his last article of clothing, he didn’t walk towards the door, but rather shuffled over to where he lazed on the bed, bending over to press a kiss to his parted lips. It was just a light press of skin on skin, but redness rushed in Tony’s cheeks. Clint pulled away and smiled at the flush, returning his course to the exit.

“Tomorrow?” He said over his shoulder. 

Mouth not able to articulate, Tony simply nodded. And, once the door closed, he slumped into the mattress, mind running a mile a minute. 

Yet, a unique thought came back many times.

Tony, for the first time in his life, giggled. 

 

Subsequently, Thor actually wanted Loki to _stay_ , here, in his tower, with the Avengers. His father supposedly wanted him to ‘learn respect’ and since Thor had such a great time down on this puny planet, he found it great to force Loki come down and party as well.

Tony called him, and his father, rightfully crazy.

Anybody with the name God of Mischief was bound to be a problem.

And, damn Thor with his puppy dog eyes.

So the gang slowly but surely got used to seeing the god wandering around; though, he was reserved, staying in his assigned room more than naught.   

Not that any of them _cared._

So life went on as it always had, battling evil, building tech, avoiding laid out pranks (now more than usual because of a certain _someone),_ and having amazing mind-blowing sex with the one he loved.

Who didn’t return his feelings.

Who didn’t even _know_ his feelings.

So maybe life wasn’t all that similar. Because as of now, he was goddamn feeling sorry for himself, which in definition screamed insecure and whiny, two things he mocked in other people.

So now he felt kind of dickey.

Well, wouldn’t be the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reads!


	4. The Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Loki is up to something and only Tony is confused

He endeavored to hide his awful mood from the others, although he must be a horrible actor since they wouldn’t stop patronizing him!

“Tony, stop sulking and get my new gun finished.” Was Natasha.

“Tony, you have to be at full attention or we can’t trust you during battle.” Was Steve.

“Why the glum face Man of Iron.” Was Loki, and he didn’t even know why this wise guy was talking to him.

So after noticing his failed attempt, he strived to create a better facial expression to hide behind. After hours in front of the mirror, he conceived one he thought would serve well enough.

Therefore, that is how he fooled the unsuspecting Avengers that he was his usual, arrogant self, and not some melancholy cyborg from space. 

And today was a day just like all others; however, he would rather be anywhere but _here._

Fucking Natasha, and you too Clint, you’re not getting out of this.

They were -ugh- _cuddling_ on the couch, watching some stupid action movie complete with guns and whatnot. He’d walked in on them, but stopped instantaneously in the archway after catching the shock of red hair and blond wrapped around each other, _nauseatingly._

Natasha was sprawled over Clint’s lap, head resting on the armrest sofa, her middle draped on top of Clint’s. The blond was mindlessly curling a lock of Natasha’s red hair between his fingers.

Tony half turned, thoughts at a standstill, and brusquely walked out of the room, striding pointedly to the penthouse, where he stocked his drinks of wonder and all things holy.

The elevator dinged as it opened, and Tony did not hurry to the bar, just… accelerated his pace the teensiest bit.

Screw-it, he all but ran.

It was days like these he wished the drink was prepared at his arrival; however, he still had not formulated a bot to achieve such a task. So dejectedly, he had to add a couple seconds to when-will-I-be-able-to-fucking-get-a-drink-in-me mental clock.

There were also many hard alcohols in the cupboard, but Tony wasn’t going to trouble himself choosing. He was most likely going to be here long enough to get a commendable number of brands down his throat.

Scotch, the one he usually goes for first, was poured and drunk in few gulps, the burn a pleasant reminder of the numbness to come. He bent down to search around the cabinet for whatever else was strong, though got distracted by a barely audible set of footsteps coming his way.

“Loki?” He asked quizzically, after straightening to gauge out the visitor. The black haired man was a surprise, and Tony tried to keep in his shock.

“Ah, Anthony Stark, going for the… alcohol I see. Whatever for, I wonder?” He steeped around the bar, standing close enough to reach out and touch the startled man beside him.

“What are you doing here Mr.-I don’t-show-myself-and-get-away-with-it, annoying little-” 

“You should feel inclined to keep your comments to yourself Man of Iron.” The god’s voice had become a shade colder, and Tony’s mouth twitched.

_You are depressed, no smiling._

“But to answer your question Stark,” Loki went on. “I noticed you are… troubled and I wished to know what about.” Tony stared disbelievingly at the man in front of him. That was the last thing he’d thought would come out of Loki’s mouth.

“You want to know how I’m feeling. The ‘high god’ who thinks he’s better than every ‘stupid human’ you so like to call us.” Tony crossed his arms over his chest, and placed his weight on one leg, and raised an eyebrow.

Loki rolled his eyes. “It is not _that_ unusual of me to-” He broke off to think about what he said. “Well, I’m just curious. And your problem fascinated me.”

“And what do you think this so called ‘problem’ I have is?” His eyes narrowed into slits, sceptical.

“You seem to have a… relationship with that one archer.” Loki smirked at the look that came over his face. Tony could imagine it, eyes rounded, mouth parting in shock, arms dropping to sway at his sides.

“Hah-how do you know about that?!” He questioned furiously. His tried to jog some memory of a time that Loki could have seen them, put came up short.

“You boys aren’t very inconspicuous. That first day Thor brought me here, you didn’t think about beginning your –ah what is it?- flirting in the privacy of your bedroom. You should well know, that I _am_ the god of mischief and will see such coupling occur if it is in the room I’m occupying.”

“B-but… I checked! No one was around!”

“You call glancing around a room a throughout inspection?” Tony was horrified. Loki saw them; he could, or rather will, tell everyone and not regret it in the least. 

Tony gathered his voice to retort. “You know, so what? What are you going to do with this ‘information’?”

A chuckle burst from the god’s lips and he smiled amused at Tony. “Didn’t I say I was only curious? Now tell me, what makes you so sullen.”

“That’s none of your business.”

“That may be so, but you’re going to tell me anyway.” Tony couldn’t stand another moment of this.

“Get out of my space and let me drink in peace.” He promptly restarted searching for the next drink, which he forgot about after being so _rudely_ interrupted.

“I am not done with you Stark.” Loki’s voice was slightly laced with impatience.

Tony removed a bottle of vodka from the cupboard and poured himself two shots. “Whatever Ice Man, ask me questions and see what I answer.” He swallowed on of the shots, preparing for the, likely, exasperating interrogation.

“You feel for him don’t you?” Loki’s tone didn’t betray anything, and Tony quickly went for the next portion of vodka.

“I have no idea why you need to know this, but ya, and I know what you’re going to ask next, and no, I don’t know if he likes me back that way.” The alcohol was fogging his brain and he knew it. He couldn’t stop the words from escaping his throat and travelling to the happy ears of the other.

“So what you have wouldn’t be called a relationship of sort, but rather…”

“Meeting up to fuck, that’s what it is.” He poured some bourbon. “It’s what most people these days do. Relationships can barely last a couple months. It’s safer that way.” _Then why did he feel so heartbroken?_

Loki seemed to be contemplating this new information, rolling it around in his head. “Thus you can meet with other people.”

Tony shrugged. “If you want, it wouldn’t be cheating or anything if that’s what you mean.” A look crossed Loki’s face and the loss of common sense pushed away any caution that roused from the expression.

“Hmmm, interesting.” Was it just him or was Loki suddenly closer?

“Uh, whatya doing dude?” He told the god, voice slurred. He placed the empty glass on the marble counter, and raised his hands as if to road off the approaching male.

“Something I’m sure we’ll both enjoy.” And cold lips were unexpectedly meeting his slacked ones.

He stood frozen, mind blank.

Then _holyshitlokiwaskissinghim._ Thor’s brother, god, pranker, possibly evil, was kissing him, mouth opening to allow his tongue to slither and probe and his tightly closed lips.

The liquor deeming his brain couldn’t find the strength to push him away, so his lips opened under the onslaught, permitting access to Loki’s penetrating tongue.

_He was kissing back!_

They made-out, Tony and Loki, standing alone, empty glasses littering around them. One was drunk out of his ass; the other taking full advantage of the sloshed male.

_What is he doing?!_

Tony finally pulled away, jerkily and unsteady, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, slightly sobered.

“What was that?” His voice squeaked, horse from the force of using it for other activities.

Loki smirked. “You said it wasn’t cheating.”

_That’s right, it’s NOT cheating, you don’t have to worry Tony. If Clint finds out, which he won’t, he can’t be mad at you._

He rubbed a hand over his now exhausted eyes. “Please leave.” The other chuckled at the pleading, but complied. However, before leaving, he had one last thing to say. 

“I’m always here and ready if you get bored of that archer. Keep that in mind.” Then he was gone, vanishing into thin air.

Tony slumped over the counter, reaching out for one of the bottles of liqueur he left open, and drank straight from the jug.

 _Fuuuuuuuuuuuck_ … 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment whore, yes, yes I am


	5. God Dammit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is just really really fucked, and in the most pathetic way, and from an outside viewpoint, he's an idiot (though his geniusness surpassed everyones)

“Urgh! That’s right, just like that!” Clint’s fingers combed Tony’s untamed hair back from his face. He stared down at his mouth taking in his engorged length down to the base, up to the tip, and repeating. Tony bobbed his head, trying to keep his attention to his performance. 

Lately, it’s been getting harder and harder to hide his growing –growing- feelings from the other male, and it was becoming exasperating! He was scared that if he looked up, he’d somehow blurt words of love and cherishment around the dick plundering his mouth.

And, that would just be awkward.

So, he kept his eyes pointedly downwards.

His tongue flicked around the bulbous head every time he reached the tip, and he swallowed around the thick root of the shaft, chocking slightly.

His jaw had begun to ache ages ago, and Clint merely wasn’t giving in to his basic manly needs! Tony tried every little trick he had to his disposition, and his knowledge of all matters pertaining to sex was fucking vast, but the dickwad still wouldn’t cum!

Clint groaned once again over his head and his hips gave multiple gag worthy stabs, which Tony did do, and was not ashamed to admit it. He flailed for purchase, clutching the archer’s moving hips in a death grip, hoping for leverage.

The thrust had become erratic, which means he was finally going to achieve the orgasm Tony had been waiting for. He opened his throat, ready for the onslaught of cum, but got appallingly halted by the Avengers Assemble bell.

Seriously? Now out of all times? After such a long wait on his part, after his perseverant cock-sucking, when Clint was this close they thought it was the perfect time to call them.

Well fuck them.    

Clint swore and pulled out, trying to squish his hard-as-rock cock back into his tight leather pants.

“That should be one of the first reasons why nobody should wear leather.” Then he glanced up and down the body before him, thinking better of that comment. “I don’t know why I said that.”

Clint gave a moment in his hassled dressing to grin cockily at Tony. “Stop gawking and fix your hair. The other’s will now for sure what happened if you go out looking like that.” Tony narrowed his eyes but complied, flattening his haywire mane with spit and the palm of his hand. 

“How about you clean the drool of your face, then they’ll surely not know what transpired.” He said, a mock sneer curling his lips.

Clint smiled angelically back. “If we don’t get out of this room to meet them then that, with all assurance, will cause them to come looking for us, and that will show them well what dirty dirty deeds we’ve been getting into.” Tony snorted in laughter, and shook his head knowingly.

“Right behind you Legolas.” A swat across his ass followed the comment. And next thing they know, they were cornered by Natasha at the end of the hallway.

“What is taking you two so long?” She said, eyeing them suspiciously.

Tony took a step back, that woman could cause fear to manifest in the most confident men.

“We were talking about battle plans when we heard the bell. Tony was being a dick and wanted to clean up before leaving.” Tony had to hold back a snicker, like he would care to clean his messes. That was for the maids.

Natasha knew that too. “Tony doesn’t do that. And I can tell you’re lying to me Clint.” The blonde’s Adam’s apple bobbed nervously. Tony rolled his eyes and stepped in to save the day, once again.

“What he’s trying to say, is that we were doing something you would really not like, so we might as well keep it a secret. For your own sanity and for our unbroken bones.” He smiled charmingly at the doubting redhead. Clint was shifting anxiously beside him and Tony was about to elbow him in the gut if he didn’t stop being so obvious.   

Natasha eyes were narrowed into cat like slits. “I’ll let you get away with it this time, but only because we have a mission! Got it? Next time, I’m investigating your asses.” She eyed them one last time, eyes lingering on their disheveled clothes, flushed cheeks, and the sheen covering their eyes. She pirouetted on her feet, doing a sharp half turn, and strutted down the hall, the two men following her wordlessly.

And, even if Tony hated her for stealing Clint, she had one fine ass.

  

They reached the downstairs where the rest of the Avengers were talking out strategies. Tony made sure to keep his eyes solely locked on the topic at hand, and not wander to the black haired god lounging in the corner of the room.

Ever since that night, Tony had been on edge. He had no idea what Loki was planning, all he knew was that whatever he did, it wasn’t a spur of the moment thing. When they’d lock eyes, unwillingly on Tony’s part, he felt the undeniable mistrust. Loki knew too many things, and to top it all off, was the fucking God of Mischief. Probably one of the people you lease wants to know your deepest, darkest secrets.

But, he could feel his eyes drilling holes into his back, and his spine tensed at the sensation, shoulders curling around his ears.

He suddenly felt Clint’s presence slinking alongside him. “What’s got ya in such a hissy. Relax a little dude.”

“If you were as wise and honorable, well known and admired, perfect and loved as me. You’d be tense just like I am.” Tony joshed, smiling up into Clint’s blue eyes.

His eyes that were looking at him so closely! Their lips could simply move another couple centimeters-

“Stark! Barton! Pay attention.” Steve’s brusque voice broke through the moment, and they both whipped their heads towards the Steve, smiling sheepishly.

“Sorry Capsicle.” Tony responded, trying to keep the oncoming blush from staining his cheeks.

They planned scenarios on the attack and Tony only listen with half an ear, nodding and complaining at the right places.

That man was going to be the death of him.

His gaze ambled around the room, boredom embracing his submissive mind! Though, he hadn’t thought to far into his idea because fucking Loki was still in the room.

And, was smiling at him like he’d won the lottery.

Tony froze, eyes glued to the artful figure leaning against the far wall, arms crossed at knowing.

Tony tried to telepathically scream for him to go the fuck away! Nobody likes you! 

Play with somebody your own size!

Like that did any good…

Tony gathered his wit, closing his most likely gaping mouth and glaring at the smirking Norse God, mouthing “I hate you” childishly. 

He may or may not have rudely stuck out his tongue.

Huh, that’s between him and Loki.

Though all this seemed to do was lengthen the God’s creepy grin, adding distress in Tony’s ‘I never get these emotions’ list.

He turned back to the team, who were too engrossed in their conversation to notice his weird behaviour with the other. However, when his stare ventured to Clint (where it ventured most of his waking time. But Tony liked lying to himself) he was surprised to see his own gaze directed at him. 

Tony stopped himself from glancing around curiously for any other possible attractive males/females in the vacancy.

After telling himself that Clint was staring at him and not some random blond bimbo who miraculously popped up in their Avengers meeting, he internally widened his eyes at what he just saw.

Him and Loki, communicating with expressions that, from an outside viewpoint, could look slightly… friendly? 

Tony felt like thumping his head against the table.

Why was his mind always coming up with assumptions to bring him down?

He looked back up, fishing out the (in Tony’s mind) calculating gaze.

Clint was now back to listening, nodding along at Steve’s explanation. Tony sighed in relief, thanking whoever was listening that he hadn’t thought of investigating further into what he saw.

Anyway, he was Tony Stark; he did things like that with evil people.

One thing he did miss though was the critical tap of his fingers against his knee, and the determined glint in his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you peeps for the lovely comments! I adore them. And for everyone who liked it and bookmarked it!


	6. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki strikes...

One situation in which Tony found himself continuously a part of was being drunk. Not the, “Oh, I must have had a little more than expected!” drunk. It was more like the, “Oh, I’m running into walls, give me another drink then!” drunk. To round it all up, the Avengers weren’t happy.

Not that these situations were infrequent, far from it, the Avengers were used to him blubbering around and making a fool of himself. It was more the _location_ that got their panties in such a twist.

If he was sober, he would probably voice his agreement, sadly he was not and now it was the others who were caught with the burden of Tony Stark being a dick!

They should be used to it by now. They’ve had plenty of time to practice how to deal with his annoyance. They should be thankful he allowed them that! They didn’t enjoy the same sentiment though. Alas, it was their lost.

Usually, Tony would just shrug the evening off with a blasé expression and ramble off like his personal asshole self. However, that night was not the typical night. Sadly. 

He may have had a drink before going; alright, maybe two, but he just wanted to loosen him up! There was that battle; then Loki; then Clint; then the team being intrusive and yelling at him for stepping in front of a potentially deadly supersonic blast!

He had the Iron Man suit people! Just because Jarvis didn’t have time to calculate the energy and strength of the blast didn’t mean they could be “Furious Tony! Furious!” He was reckless, and if they didn’t want to work alongside that part of him, well newsflash, he didn’t want to be the stupid Avengers team in the first place, and wouldn’t have any regrets leaving. 

Anyway, that blast was directed at Hawkeye. And, what hurt the most; he was the one who harassed him the most. 

Tony couldn’t blame him; however, nobody noticed who it was focused on, least of all Clint, who was busy flinging arrows at upcoming threats. _Tony_ had barely seen it in time, and when he did, his heart almost wrenched out of his throat, it was beating so hard. All he could think was, _faster, faster, come on Jarvis, get me there now!_

So, after all that, he thought he deserved a little drink (or two) before mingling with the miffed Avengers, prosperous old people… and Fury. 

He didn’t remember him being a loosed tongue drunk. Actually, he never was!

Barton probably has something to do with it. For now on, all blames he ever had to utter would be Clint’s fault! 

Tony nodded to himself, and swigged another cocktail, this one pink and sparkly with purple swirls that he didn’t know the name of, and stumbled over to the foresaid blond and redhead plastered to his side.

Tony’s lazed grin went strained, then immediately back to its drooping self. It was too much effort on his cheek muscles. 

He didn’t realize a black haired figure was following him with his eyes, pushing himself off the wall in the somber corner to track his steps.

“Clint baby! And Natasha.” And alarmed expression crossed the archer’s face and the assassins eyebrows merely raised. “How is my favorite archer and chick on the team?”

“I am the only girl Stark, and Barton’s the only arrow thrower you know.” Tony paused to contemplate, finger pressed to his chin. Once he was able to wrap his mind around what Natasha had said, he laughed openly.

“You’re right!”

“Go rest Tony.” Clint cut in, voice stiff with caution. Obviously, Tony _totally_ didn’t notice this in his state of inebriation, and smiled cockily, which likely came out looking goofy. 

“No thank you hot stuff.” Oops, he said that a bit loudly. “But I will if you come join me.” He took a ‘seductive’ misstep forward. He missed the way Clint took an evident step back.

“Haha,” Clint laughed nervously. For a spy/assassin, his deceitfulness was seriously off. Though, that could be he had a good couple shots also, Tony thought, pondering. “You’re completely smashed Stark. Do you want me to help you to your room? Come on, grab my shoulder for balance, or I can just drag you, that’s okay. Natasha! I’ll be right back after I put this deadweight to bed.” Tony whined, annoyed, and tried to twist out of the tight grip.

“I can walk on my own! New rule! You can only be aggressive in the bedroom.” Tony was adamantly ignored, but felt the grip tighten. Though, his obnoxious voice didn’t go overlooked by the other party goers. 

“Shut up.” Clint hissed. Tony stared awed, his mouth had barely moved!

He was about to vocalize this, but grievously, got cut-off.

“Now, now Barton. Why leave the party so soon when your partner is so opposed to the idea.” Loki’s voice brought a familiar jolt through his system, but in his intoxication Tony couldn’t decipher what it could be.   

“Fuck off Loki.” The other growled, trying to step around the tall figure. Despite his efforts, he merely came face to face with the god every time. 

“The man seems to be quite found of you.” The god smile impishly. “I would imagine something else was between you too. But after talking to him the other night, my assumptions have been almost completely dispelled” Alarm bells rang in Tony’s head, but he couldn’t grasp the warning through his fogged brain.

Clint had frozen. “What are you on about, asswipe.” He hissed, standing to his full height.

Loki maintained his smirk. The party seemed to be on hold, everyone’s attention driven to the three in the middle.

“He’s a very good kisser you know. A bit hasty, but makes up for it in enthusiasm.” He didn’t mention Tony had thoroughly pushed him away and insulted the motherfucker.

However, Tony couldn’t voice this since he was still draped over Clint’s arm.

A surprised ‘O’ formed Clint’s mouth. “Wha…”

“I saw you too that first day I arrived. Quite an amusing sight, truly. I was curious if there was a relationship involved or if it was “meeting to fuck” putting it in Tony’s words.” He perked up at his name, happy grin diminishing once he noted all the wide eyed stares in the trio’s direction.

“So what? What are you trying to achieve? Telling our secret in front of the whole party? Trying to make me jealous? Just for the hell of it? What is it?” Clint’s tone escalated at each question, and Tony sobered through the ringing in his ears.

_Ah fuck._

“You could say it’s for my own enjoyment.” Loki answered. Clint must have had enough because rolled back his shoulders shuffling Tony in his grip to have a better hold on him, and promptly stomped out of the room.

Tony’s face had gone white. Loki had struck at the perfect moment. He had to give him credit; it wasn’t every day someone could one up him. He figured out his weakness, and calculated to the T.  Probably determined it that first night, when he caught him with a bottle in his hand.

Once they were out of earshot from the room, the surprised chatter a mere muffled grunts, Clint spun him around, his back against the wall and sneered in his face.

“Loki! Fucking Loki! You slept with him?!” Tony was stunned, inarticulate from the absurdity of the statement. 

It took him a while to answer, which seemed to aggravate the blond more. “Nothing to say for yourself huh! Figures you’re a man whore.” Hurt welled up in Tony, but anger was the emotion that showed on his face. Anyways, he didn’t even give him time to gain his bearings!

“Excuse, but we’re not in a “relationship”. You mention that yourself enough as it is, you should at least be fucking aware. And by the way, I didn’t have sex with the crazy, he kissed me, I might have kissed back, but I pushed him away for fuck’s sake! I’m a man; you can’t expect me not to respond. If I had to say what the hell this is about, you! - Clint Barton - are jealous.” His common sense had flown out the window and his missing reckless confidence replaced it. He panted, mind finally catching up to what he said.

Clint was silent, eyes lowered to the floor. Tony was about to open his mouth once again to actually _apologize_ , but got stopped by a finger on his lips.

Followed by the thin ones of Clint.

It wasn’t their usually brutal, passionate lock. It was soft, a light press, and innocent (nothing should be explained as ‘innocent’ if Tony was part of it).  Their lips moved tentatively, almost curious, and it was all new to the boys.

“Fuck you’re right.” The archer mumbled, tongue flicking out to drag round the edge of Tony’s mouth. “I am fucking jealous.”

That’s when Tony’s world flew to wonderland and back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please!! They're great motivators!!
> 
> Thanks for reading


	7. Intimate Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have sex, that is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut, that is all this chapter is...

They staggered to Clint’s bedroom. It was the first time they’d ever done any of this in his room. The argument was victorious when Tony breathlessly pointed out they wouldn’t have to spend time loosing energy on the stairs or wait in the elevator. Clint grudgingly agreed, and pulled Tony’s lips back to ravish them thoroughly. Never having sex in Clint’s room somehow made this ‘first time’ more intimate; the stupid flutter in his stomach amplified. 

Tony plastered himself to the other, never wanting to part from the warmth rolling of the blonde. Clint had to pull away from his searching lips many times to be able to walk them another couple metres before Tony pounced, and left their preceding another minute longer.   

The door was knocked open. Tony groaned in relief once he hit the bed, falling backwards and letting Clint crawl over top of him. His legs opened right away, a reaction after months of having them yanked to accommodate the bulkier man. He moaned against their clasped lips, attempting to rub his hardening cock against the other’s thigh, but got annoyingly held down by a strong grip. He was about to complain, however he got interrupted before he could infuriate Clint into doing what he wanted.

“You are going to be so thoroughly fucked when I’m done with you.” He whispered. “I want everything that gets you blabbering incoherently to be done by me. Knowing your poor self-control and lack of capability to stay still, I have half a mind to tie you up.” The image did it’s fill in arousing him even more; fuck he was such an eager bottom, it was rather embarrassing.

 “Yes! Tie me up, I wa-ah! Want it!” He groaned out, and was able to catch Clint’s eyes widen in surprise before shifting into its predatory gleam. 

“You little slut.” He said, fondness creeping into his voice. Tony wanted to laugh at the opposing words to tone, but what came out was a humiliating mewling sound from Clint ripping off his dress shirt and taking a peaked nipple into his mouth. Tony wrapped his legs around the waist in between his legs, and hung on tight, not able to hold himself back from grinding his body against the other males hard on.

“Ah, ah, ah,” was mumbled into his chest and the weight left from on top of him. Tony was about to whine impatiently, but the warm body was quickly returned, thought this time, his arms were grabbed at the wrist and yanked to frame his head. Ropes, not handcuffs, ropes were tied around his wrist, fastening them to the headboard. Finished with that, he paused to gaze down at Tony flushed face, eyes smoldering. They flicked back and forth, taking in every feature displayed to him with no reservation, and brought his lips down in a gentle kiss that caused Tony to arch up and yearn to wrap his arms around Clint’s neck to pull him down harder.

But Clint was sadistic, the bastard, and pulled away before anything could get heated. He kissed down Tony’s neck, halting there to suck deep red hickies into the soft skin. He flicked his tongue against the tender spots and traveled further downwards, over his already abused nipples to lavish his belly button, tongue fucking it lewdly. 

The mere thought of what that tongue will probably be doing on his cock was driving him completely _mad._ The little preshow was making him fucking bothered and his hips were thrusting into empty air in need of some relief. The unsuccessful attempts were making Clint chuckle into his belly that in response, tickled the sensitive area, for Tony barked a sharp laugh.

“Nothing better than-” Tony groaned after Clint went a couple inches lower, tonguing the under the elastic of his underwear and dipping to slide over the skin, looming dangerously close to his erection. 

He whimpered and bucked once again after Clint drew back teasingly. He grinned at Tony’s pout and must have took slight pity on him since he dropped his head, grabbing Tony’s formal suit pants and underwear between his teeth and dragged them, torturing, down his legs. The sight was erotic, and a flush appeared to steal his whole body from the look in Clint’s eyes. Hot, dazzled and stunning. 

The pants were off, and the archer was climbing back up his body, stopping once his face was perpendicular to his straining cock, he nuzzled directly underneath, licking his upper thigh, and brushing against the swollen member. The light touch was definitely no remedy to his wanting cock.

He bucked, trying to compel the other man into sucking him. Clint ignored it, continuing his _splendid but insufficient_ ravishment on his heated body.

“You have to beg.” He said, pausing in his ministrations to smirk up at him. Tony collapsed into the sheets, groaning loudly, adverse to the idea.

He knew he was going to do it anyway, but what was he to do something without a little more fight back. However, he was pretty sure today’s fight wasn’t going to last very long. Actually, he thinks that complaining was enough, now on with the show!

“Please. Please. Please. Please. Fuck Barton, suck me off!” He pleaded, although made sure there was a little bit of ordering in there along with it. Clint mist have known he wouldn’t get anything better and began bending down to lick up the straining length, but something must have bothered him since he stopped abruptly.

“Almost had it sweetheart. However, something isn’t quite right.” Frustration gnawed at his insides, and he turned the exclamation over and over in his head, coming up with nothing.

“You’ll have to tell me hot stuff, my brain’s to fucking fried to think right now, you tiger, you!” Acknowledging the archer’s sexual prowess was undoubtedly a good addition to getting the answer he wanted.

Turns out, he wasn’t as complete dumbass when on the edge of blowing up from blowjob denial.

“My name, say my name.” His name? But he did say the dude’s na-oh…

“Urgh! Clint! Please! Put your mouth on me! Ah-ah make me lose my mind baby!” 

“Adequate.” Clint said, tone serious. Tony was about to rant _so fricking hard_ if he wasn’t half brain dead, but the joking smile on the other’s face forced down the blooming scowl threatening to cross his features.

“You’re so cute.” And god fucking dammit, would he stop that!

“I. Am. Not. AH!” Clint swallowed down his cock in one go, tongue flat against the under shaft and rubbing enthusiastically. Tony mewled and begged and thrust, too far gone to care about how he sounded or looked. He just wanted his fucking release. 

Clint pulled up along with a dejected groan from Tony. “No cumming, I want you to save that for my dick in your sweat little ass.” 

_That was not helping the cause!_

The archer was quick to get back to work, and Tony wanted nothing more than to curl his fingers into the blonde locks and give Clint a piece of his medicine. To fuck up into that lovely pink mouth until he chocked around his blood-filled cock, brutally pound into the wet cavernous pleasure to effectively gag him, salivating on his shaft. 

He pulled away and licked a strip up the side, bottom to tip, and played with the foreskin, tonguing the slit that caused bolts of pleasure to erupt through Tony’s body. A familiar feeling was growing in his stomach. He didn’t want to stop the occurring pleasure, but knew something much better was going to proceed.

“I’m going to come if you keep doing that.” He muttered out, moderately dejected.

Clint stayed with his earlier statement and lifted himself on his hands and knees, moving up Tony’s body until his arms were holding him up from beside Tony’s hips. He leaned down and captured Tony’s lips into an unforgettable kiss, moving perfectly in synch, mouths slack and relenting with a flawless amount of tongue. Tony felt him reach over, the sound of a drawer opening, shuffling, then the sound of plastic crinkling and a dip in the sheets from a tube hitting the bed. 

Their lips never departed, he heard the pop of a cap and the squirt of the lube onto long, thick fingers. He felt Clint shift, then his slick fingers met with Tony’s twitching hole. He circled the wrinkled edge and probed before finally sinking two inside at once. The shocking extra stretch left a slight twinge; nonetheless, the sensation of being filled prevailed and he was already pushing back into the digits, trying to fuck himself, unsuccessfully. 

The next finger came quick and Tony pleaded to _get on with it_. He was prepared enough, it wasn’t like he was a tight virgin; Clint knew that.

The blonde was just as impatient, because as soon as the _please_ departed from Tony’s parted, red kissed lips, he was maneuvered his legs over his shoulders and grabbing for the bottle of lube. The minor pain in his legs from his awkward elasticity was ignored, the only thing he could think was that this position was intimate, face to face from beginning to end, no way to escape; Tony had tried pulling on the ropes enough and only their eyes to lead them.

Clint was done lathering his cock with the glossy substance and was setting himself, dickhead pressed against Tony’s puckered hole. Without warning, and not like Tony needed one, he thrust in one smooth movement and was sheathed entirely inside his tight heat. A breathless moan escaped from Tony’s slack lips and Clint answered it with a pleasured sigh of his own.

Too excited to wait, Clint rapidly began to pound earnestly, his balls slapping against Tony’s raised ass and thighs bumping in to the back of those raised in the air. He was supporting himself with his arms on either side of Tony, but dismissed that idea to lying on his elbows, their chest now flushed against each other. The feeling of body against body was exquisite. Tony wasn’t used to this, and he was betting Clint wasn’t either. He didn’t know why he missed out on being so intimate with someone before, it was a whole different feeling. Maybe not as passionate, or amazingly rough, but rather soft, cherishing and _warm_.

He wanted to do this more often, _god._

He was shuffled again, this time for Clint to be able to hit deeper inside him and spot blank into his prostate. They didn’t call him the best archer in S.H.I.E.L.D for nothing, because he fucking was. Though that wasn’t going to be coming out of his mouth anytime soon.

The deeper penetration was bringing him closer and closer to the edge, he tried to make this acknowledged to Clint, who wasn’t listening to a word he said, caught up in his own pleasure. Tony thought it was probably okay to let go, it wasn’t like Clint was going to _notice_ or anything.

So he came, and came, and _fuck me wasn’t that one of the best orgasms he’s ever had_. There didn’t even need the touch of a hand on his cock, sensations burning too strong.

Clint came seconds after, fucking Tony through it and moaning loudly. He stayed inside of the warm body for a couple more minutes, and then pulled out before the condom could start to leak, tied it up, and threw it blindly into the trash can. Obviously, it hit his mark.

He tugged Tony closer to his heaving chest, almost crushing him from the tight grip he bestowed upon him. He mumbled something into Tony’s hair, and he cocked an ear exhibiting his lack of hearing.

The man only shook his head and mumbled something else, that Tony was sure wasn’t what came out of his mouth to begin with.

“Let’s sleep and get ready for the eventful morning waiting for us at the breakfast table.” Tony wanted to pry _so much_ , but held himself back. Mostly because he was too tired to argue. Also, very deep down, because he knew Clint didn’t want to repeat what he had said.

So all he did was nod and fell asleep into the strong arms of the one who both made him miserable and abundantly happy those last months of pure fucking torture.

                                                                                                        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting!!! They make me so happy every time I get one!!!


	8. Clint's Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is contemplating his relationship with Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Clint's point of view! So enjoy!

What was he _doing?_

Clint felt Tony finally relax beside him, breathing evening out. Once he was sure the billionaire was asleep, he quietly lifted himself from the mattress into a sitting position, staring down at the well bundled figure sharing his bed.

Relationships, jealousy, romance and all that jazz were not a part of a man like Clint. He didn’t even know why he lashed out like that at Loki, all the feelings welling up in him so anomalous. He honestly didn’t even know what to feel, this man just did such strange things to his body. Arousing it, making his heart beat harder than ever, deep hot anger flowing through his veins every time he merely saw him _talk_ to another man, or even to his assistant Pepper. He was lost, completely lost, he barely even knew himself anymore, and that fucking scared the crap out of him.

He didn’t know whether he could deal with the rollercoaster of emotions or not. Whether he could continue the affair with the man lying so innocently beside him, though Clint knew the man was _far_ from innocent. 

He hated the unknown of it all; unaccustomed, unknowledgeable to deal with the strange feelings. He was lost in what to do.

He glanced one more time down at Tony and stood up, taking a leisure walk to the bathroom to clear his head. He splashed water onto his face, rubbing it in to awaken his exhausted nerves, and stared at his reflection from the mirror.

He looked haggard and disoriented, much like how he felt. However, there was something in his eyes that he knew was happiness. It was that same feeling he got every time he happened to gaze at Tony, when the man laughed, teased, got on his nerves, or even took him inside so willingly. No matter all the confusion surging through his brain, he knew one thing; Tony was more to him than just a fuck buddy.

Forget not knowing himself, that emotion was what really frightened him.

Clint didn’t do that whole thing, ever since he became a spy, an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D; he knew it would be impossible. The high likeliness of his death was always what held him back. He couldn’t dare love someone (not that he loved Tony yet, jeez), and leave them, or have them leave him. Once was enough…

He promised himself never to think of her, the only person to ever catch his heart. She was a fellow agent, going on many missions with him. It was one day, when they thought they were doomed after getting captured and put in an unbreakable cage by the enemy, that they thought it was going to be their last moment alive. S.H.I.E.L.D had no idea where they were, and the enemies were smarter than what they have previously dealt with. Desperate, they decided to spend their supposed last moment together, until S.H.I.E.L.D located them their rescue to their great amazement, and fought their capturers easily enough to get them out.

And that was the start of their relationship.

It had been probably a year when that dreaded mission took away her life, and left Clint in an inordinate depression for months. He’d tried to commit suicide, but was thankfully stopped by one Phil Coulson. He still thanked him today.

He couldn’t go through that again.

Tony was reckless, stupid in his own way. He always jumped into situation without thinking. Clint knew that if matters were to come, Tony could lose his life exactly how his one love did, and he couldn’t stand for that.

_But you want to be with him._ He admitted to himself, still staring at his reflection, eyes hollow and despairing.

He restrained himself from punching the glass, and instead kicked the tub behind him, which was also not the best idea. At least the noise wouldn’t have woken up Tony.

Depressed and in pain, Clint turned on the shower head, ready to clean himself off from the nights activities and clear his head. The shower was soothing luckily, and he was able to arrange his train of thoughts to more appreciated things, like Loki’s funny ass face.

He’d been completely surprised by Clint’s reaction towards Tony. He was betting he thought he would cause outrage and huge fight to break out over their involvement and his intercepting. He didn’t know the Avengers as well as he thought, they go into shock for a couple minutes _then_ freak the fuck out.

That reminded him, that morning was going to be hilarious.

The brightening thought was a relief to his beat up mind, and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the image presenting itself behind his closed eyelids. 

After a good ten minutes under the jet of water, Clint turned the knob to stop the water flow, and fumbled to grab the towel out of arms reach from the shower stall. Letting out a hissing breath in frustration, he stepped out of the glass door and into the colder room to reach over and grab it before he heard and appreciative whistle from the bathroom counter.

“I think I may have dreamed about this.” Tony said, leaning on the counter, arms folded, hair in disarray and a tired smirk gracing his lips, eyes glancing up and down Clint’s uncovered body. “Though nothing can prepare you for the real thing.” He leered.

Clint glared at the imposing man, and dragged the towel over his wet body, not bothering to cover himself. Tony had seen everything before. However, the man had surprised him, and Clint thought he must have been deeper inside his mind that he’d imagined. Tony was able to sneak in without his knowing, which cause quite a bit of annoyance towards himself on Clint’s part.

“What are you doing awake so early on? It’s only been, what? An Hour?” Tony shook his head amused at him and smiled at him knowingly.

“Two, and you should know me by now. Since when do I sleep?” The brunette had a point, and Clint took the explanation with an accepting nod. However, he was a bit shocked by the amount of time that had passed. Was he contemplating for that long?

“What time is it?” He uttered, and listened to Tony’s reply of, it’s Steve’s wake up time. Which usually meant five thirty. And that doomed the rest of the Avengers would be getting up about an hour from now. Maybe earlier, knowing they were probably shitting their pants of the need to know what the fuck was going on with him and Tony.

Tony must have been thinking the same thing. “Want to go to breakfast?” He asked, smirk still lodged at the corner of his lips.

Clint hated the way the smile caused a curling in his stomach, and tried to ward of a grimace, but Tony caught it anyway and his relaxed expression quickly turned into a confused frown.

“Are you ok-”

“Let’s get downstairs before they barge in. They’ll be awake sooner rather than later.” The frown had only deepened at the interruption, and Tony wasn’t going to let himself be pushed aside. He was ready to continue his comment; however, Clint was walking out of the door before he could get a word out, leaving the brunette bewildered and, was that hurt on his face?

Guilt chided Clint, and he kept his steps from faltering and showing this. He didn’t turn back to glance at Tony’s expression, only picked up his abandoned clothes and shrugged them back on. He heard Tony follow him back into the room, and that’s when Clint noticed he was naked too. Hell, he must be really far into his self-pity for not noticing _that_ when he was in the bathroom.

The other pulled on his clothes, and they left the room together. Clint could feel Tony’s eyes on his face, considering it, either confused or perceptive, but Clint didn’t return the look, simply continued to walk with his eyes firmly locked in front of him.

He heard the other man sigh, and felt the pressuring gaze turn away. Clint kept his own sigh, however this one of relief, at bay and they continued their walk down to the kitchen, anticipation crawling through their nerves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! They make me happy :3


	9. The Kitchen Encounter

 

Tony peeked into the kitchen, the rest of his body hidden behind the wall. Once he saw that the room was empty, he strolled in, his direction solely towards the coffee machine. He picked up the already shredded grains and packed them into the cavernous part of the appliance, adding water, and turning it on. He finished in record time, used to the whole routine, and turned towards Clint.

The archer had plopped himself in a chair aligned with the table. Tony knew he was trying to look nonchalant, but he knew Clint by now, after the last few months, and knew something was on his mind. His eyes were tense around the edges, fingers drumming nervously on his knee, and his back slightly arched forward, like he was self-conscious.

Tony regarded him for a minute longer, curiosity and concern concealed behind his normal arrogant façade. It wasn’t too hard to figure out what was wrong with the other man. Yesterday had been _awesome_ , and that described not just the sex. Clint admitting his jealousy left him wanting to strain his cheek muscles in an everlasting smile. The months of wondering if he was nothing but a fuck-buddy drained him. But finally, something, _something_ , had proved to him he was at least one step higher than such. Clint wouldn’t be jealous of someone he only wanted to use to warm his bed. Tony knew him better than that.

Looking at him now, the little relief he felt from that confession had quickly vanished, leaving him feeling hollow again. If Tony’s ability to read expressions were any good (which he was told many times were not) Clint regretted the moment they shared together. 

Tony was hesitant to say anything. He couldn’t order the man to blurt out his feelings for him; that just made him sound desperate. But he couldn’t leave it _alone_ either. He wanted to know what was up!

And so, he just asked a mindless, innocent question.

“Hey man, you okay? You’re not looking to good.” Perfect! He didn’t reveal anything.

Clint looked up at him, blinking slowly, before seeming to snap out of his short daze. He waved a hand at the curious man. “Ya, ya. Just tired. We were up pretty late last night and it’s…” He glanced at his watch. “ six o’ clock on the dot. Actually, how are you not tripping over your feet right now?”

“Because my internal clock is different than yours Barton.” Tony said back, snarky. “If you want to see me tired, wake me up at eight, then you’ll get a good eyeful.” The blonde looked at him like he was an idiot, an eyebrow raised questioningly. 

Tony began to explain, arms waving and eyes alight with enthusiasm. After a couple of minutes of this, he noticed he didn’t have Clint’s concentration, and came to the realization that he changed the subject on _purpose._

Tony cut of his sentence abruptly, and frowned at Clint with his arms crossed. He hadn’t even heard him stop, and continued nodding as if he were still listening. Tony huffed and slapped the man at the back of his head. The other jerked upwards, an angry exclamation ready on the tip of his tongue, when the ding of the coffee maker rang.

Perfect timing.

While Tony was pouring them both a mug, his pouty expression loitering, Clint came up behind him and pressed a hesitant hand on his lower back. He leaned forward, and Tony could feel a puff of his warm breath on the back of his neck. A shiver ran up his spine.

“Forgive me babe.” He whispered, lips rubbing against the lobe of his ear.

 Warmth spread through Tony at the pet-name. That was another sign, right?

“Why should I?” He mumbled back, pressing his rump back into Clint’s pelvis, moving it up and down slowly, teasingly.

The blonde breathed out a moan that went straight to Tony’s groan. 

“So everything _was_ true.” Natasha’s stern voice cut through their little play, causing Clint to tense up behind his back, and jump away to stand a couple feet from Tony’s body.

He coughed and rubbed the back of his head, opening his mouth to answer, meeting the redheads speculating eyes… when Tony responded for him.

“Brilliant deduction skills Nat.” Tony said sarcastically, annoyance also clouding his voice. His erection started to wane down after the interruption, the sexual tension almost visible in the air.

“I told you not to call me that.” Was Natasha’s only answer, and Tony remembered very well, the threats she had proclaimed for that particular order. So he did what was in his best interest, and decided to call her that when she was in a better mood, which seemed to not be in the morning.

“It’s just for fun Natasha.” Clint spoke up at last, shooting Tony a glare from the corner of his eye. His eyes flashed back to the other assassin soon after, so quickly he could have missed it, but Tony’s own gaze was almost always on Clint anyway, so he was able to catch that particular look.

Though, he regretted ever seeing it. Tony turned back to the machine, back to the two others and grimaced, letting his features twist into one of pain before calming, and pretending he was only pouring more coffee.

When he turned back, mug to his lips, Clint and Natasha were looking at him. They must have wanted a response or something.

_What did they even say?_

“Y-eee-sss.” Was Tony intelligent answer, though it was a question in itself. They both rolled their eyes.

“What happened with Loki, Tony?” He froze after hearing the question, then forced himself to relax to not show the discomfort the question brought to him. Natasha was impassive, but Clint had a raw edge to his eyes, a snarl beginning to curl his mouth. Clint averted his gaze and scrambled through his brain for an appropriate answer, when loud laughter caught his attention instead. 

The rest of the Avengers, minus Loki (but he wasn’t an Avenger anyway), were walking into the Kitchen. Thor must have told a joke, since they were all clutching their stomachs, mirth streaming from their lips.

It broke the tension that had roused in the room, and Tony let out a breath of relief from the distraction. Now he could only hope that Clint and Natasha forgot about their question. 

“Friends, how may you be faring?” The god exclaimed; arms raised high in greeting. The people already in the kitchen all mumbled out their own, “Hi’s”,  Tony’s barely intelligible.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked curiously. Tony wanted to punch him.

“We,” Natasha gestured between her and Clint, “were asking Tony,” She said as she pointed to him, “what he and Loki did that was so ‘scandalous’.” The other’s eyes all widened, and they all swiftly shifted their gaze to the one in question, equally as interested.

“Come _on_ -” Tony began to whine, when a dart flew through the air and landed centimeters beside his face, sinking into the cupboard’s wood. He cut of his sentence quickly enough, and gulped.

“It was only a kiss!” Everyone raised their eyebrows at “only”, except for Clint, whose own eyebrows drew in closer. “I had a bit to drink, was a little “Woe is me!” and there he was, asking me these stupid questions and making my brain all mushy in my post glass of whiskey!” Tony cried, cringing when none of the Avengers expression changed, staying aloof. “He suddenly kissed me, I was drunk it felt good so we made out. When I figured out what was happening, I pulled away. I swear!” 

Everyone was looking at him critically, until Bruce smiled at him. “No worries Tony. We know how Loki can be.” Tony released his breath, and returned a happy, but not full grin to his best friend.

“Glad you could understand buddy.” He shifted to regard the rest of the group. “What about you guys?”

“I’m greatly okay with what transpired!” Was Thor’s answer. “I don’t really care either way.” Natasha followed suit and lastly Steve, who was his good old’ self, supplied, “It’s your life Tony, you’re in charge of it and what you want to do I guess.”

So that left Clint, who’d only crossed his arms and leaned back into his seat, the chair legs lifting off the ground. Tony kept his gaze locked on him, displaying exactly what he was waiting for.

Clint’s chair legs dropped to the ground with a _smash_ , and everyone, even Tony who was watching and Natasha who didn’t _get_ frightened, jumped in surprise.

“Come with me.” The blond growled, stalking out of the room as soon as he finished saying the clipped words, leaving no room to answer.

A flash of pleasurable fear coursed through Tony. That look had been dark _lust_ and if Tony had half a mind, he knew exactly where Clint wanted him.

He strolled after the archer, ignoring the cries of disapproval raining from the others. All he had was one goal in his head.

Two if he wanted to count one as a goal.

First, get fucked mindless.

Second, make Clint get over whatever was making him hold Tony at bay, and fucking have him fall in love with him already.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like them comments!!


	10. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, love your comments and love you guys for reading!

The door closed behind Clint with a light click. He stared at Tony’s back, who was standing still in the middle of the room, waiting for something. 

That something was Clint. 

He walked up to him slowly, torturing, letting the brunette here every slow footstep. He halted when he was just a couple feet away; his warm exhales hitting the back of Tony’s neck and making him shiver lustfully. His hand came up to trail a finger down the spine before him, watching it arch so prettily. A smirk came over Clint’s features and with one hungry growl, spun Tony around to face him and lifted him up into his arms, his squeal amusing him to no end. It was always so… gratifying to see and hear the big bad Tony Stark so debauched.

The next stop was the bed, where he threw him boldly, and watched him bounce, once, twice, then joined him, crawling up over top of the billionaire. 

“Don’t talk about that asshole in my presence again.” He snarled, worrying the skin between Tony’s jugular and neck. He held himself up to glance at Tony’s reaction, and frowned at the innocent expression displayed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he told him, angelic, a self-satisfied smirk peeking at the corner of his mouth. 

Clint leaned down to bite harder at the liar’s neck. “You think you’re so coy,” he mumbled against the skin. Tony bucked and moaned at the slight pain, but Clint didn’t let up. “So righteous, assured. Although you belong to me, you’re mine.” The last word was hissed in the brunette’s ear, and Tony couldn’t help but mewl out a response.

“Yes, all yours. Show me how much I belong to you. Make me want only you.” He shifted, rubbing up against Clint’s hardening groin to convoy his words. However, the blonde disapproved of such behavior, and held down Tony’s hips, silencing his grouchy objections with a hard kiss, ravaging the others mouth until he was a pile of goo, submitting to Clint’s demanding mouth and body. Clint began to kiss down Tony’s wanton form, but paused as Tony protested weakly, mumbling unintelligibly. 

“Say that again, whore, I can’t hear you,” Clint panted, arousal clouding his voice. 

“I-I just want you to fuck me.” Tony repeated a fraction louder. The archer didn’t move, waiting calmly for the brunette to say more. Once Tony realized he wasn’t going to get any action by staying silent, he shifted awkwardly and tried to elaborate, blushing all the while. 

“I don’t need preparation, any foreplay. I just want you inside me.” As he talked, his voice got lower and lower until, by the end, he was mumbling. Clint saw him swallow nervously at the smug grin that painted the blonde’s face, later followed by a leer. 

Before Tony knew it, he was flipped over on his back, arm trapped underneath him, and Clint’s body pressing down on him, the hard lines of his frame fitting perfectly with those of the billionaire. With no hesitation whatsoever, Tony’s pants were pulled down in one quick movement leaving his ass bare. Clint stared down at the two round globes appreciatively, rubbing them between his two strong hands, groping and pulling them apart to have a look at the hidden furled hole. It was still open from the night before, red and swollen, but clenching as if searching for something to fill it. And Clint knew exactly what it wanted. 

“I can’t wait to fuck this needy little hole.” Clint said noisily, not alarmed that anyone could hear him, now that everyone knew. Anyways, he wanted that fucking bastard god of mischief to know exactly who the arrogant billionaire belonged to.

“You don’t have to wait.” Tony said back, rocking back into the squeezing hands. “I’m all nice and ready for you,” He continued, not even trying to have the least bit of decency. “You made me prepared, it wants you, it wants you to pound it hard, so it’s sore for weeks, so that every time I sit down, I’ll know exactly what you did to me, and what you’re going to do over and over and o-” His words were cut off by the sound of ripping, a condom. “I don’t- ah- need lube, I’m open enough –mmm-, I want to feel you.” He continued, oxygen beginning to lack in his lungs, his sentences becoming clipped. 

Clint didn’t need any more instructions, and merely rolled on the condom rapidly, holding his cock still and breached the willing body bellow him, air escaping his lungs in one long exhale of ecstasy. 

“Ohhh, yeaaah. That’s it, you feel so good. So tight.” He praised the brunette, who was now gasping and wiggling in his grasp, pushing back against the length inside him to drive it deeper. “You want to fuck yourself on me? Is that it? Well, let’s give you your wish.” Without pulling out, Clint flipped them so he was lying down on his back with Tony strewn atop of him, thighs either side of his waist, and powerless arms trying, but failing to hold him up from Clint’s chest.

“Move! We don’t have all day.” The blonde taunted, and with a glazed, pleasure-filled glance at Clint’s face, Tony began an up and down movement, jerky and feeble, strength lost in his limbs. But with the archer’s encouragement, his efforts doubled in performance and he was soon bouncing on the others lap, cock leaking precome and jumping with every one of his downward thrust. 

It was good, amazing, however Clint knew, to have the intense orgasm he’d been planning since Tony first started to utter the details about Loki, he needed to take everything in his own hands once again. With one final appreciative view at Tony’s moving form, Clint grasped the brunette’s hips and slapped one hard thrust upwards, automatically hitting Tony’s prostate and causing him to clench around his shaft. 

He resumed his place over top of the billionaire and began his punishing thrust inside the clamping hole, both their moans filling the air. The pounding didn’t last long, the pent up sexual tension getting the best out of them, and they both quickly came, Tony with a screech and plead and Clint with a couple choice words of “Yes, yes, so good, you’re so tight around me, yes, take my come.” They slumped together, the blonde pressing his weight down on Tony and making him groan in annoyance and push uselessly at his shoulders. 

“Ge’off me.” He mumbled against his neck, though contradicted his words by wrapping his legs around the archer’s waist. 

Clint chuckled. “Mmmm, no.”

Tony said something scathing back, but Clint chose to ignore him, and rather decided to enjoy the post orgasm bliss, and nothing else. Certainly not anything that would make him… regret, which he knew he already did. However Tony was so irresistible and made him so fucking jealous. Clint wasn’t used to these… emotions. One thing he vowed though, he was going to punch Loki in the face the next time he saw him. Nobody touched what was his. Not that Tony was, you know, his boyfriend or anything, he just cared for his well-being, that’s all. Loki only wanted to mess with the billionaire’s head and Clint was simply protecting him from and maliciousness the god could have up his sleeve. He certainly didn’t have deep feelings or anything and he didn’t know how long he could keep on lying to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment ;P


	11. Adultnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sortof like a little filler chapter to get a move on with the story. Enjoy some wump Tony!

Tony paced back and forth in front of the tower doors, face twisted into an expression of disdain. It was obvious to onlookers that the billionaire was fuming.

“What do you mean he _wants a vacation, in the middle of January?!_ Christmas just ended, tell him to suck it up… So you’re telling me that he’s ALREADY GONE?! What could have possessed you…? I don’t care, call him, cut his vacation short and if he doesn’t come back, he’s fired.” Tony ended the call abruptly, withholding the urge to throw the phone to the ground and watch it crack in satisfaction. Instead, he stuffed it in his pocket, and leaned against his establishment walls, releasing the tension that had been building up for a couple days now.

Honestly, he wouldn’t have been so mad if the manager of one of his higher branches had taken a little relaxation holiday. However, the last couple days had been so _mind-numbing_ , and not in a pleasurable way. Clint had, once again, left him the other morning, spewing out excuses and waved off comments. Irritation got the best of him, and in a fit of rebellion, Tony decided to ignore the archer for the unforeseeable future.

Let him find out how much he’ll miss this awesome bod _now._

The only down side to this plan was Tony had to be deprived too, so he couldn’t do this whole avoiding thing for long. It’s only been two days, and even that long with no human body contact was butchering his self-control.

Therefore, he was a little more on edge than usual. It’s not like his employees should be going out unannounced, he tried to think this positively. He shouldn’t be taking any shit from them anyway (though that was really hypocritical since Pepper always had to deal with his attendance issues and problems).  

Tony shook his head sadly at himself, sighing before straightening up to return to the warm comfort of his tower, and out of the light snowfall. But, a hand on his arm stopped his actions. 

He turned around to bitch out the person daring to touch him, irritation escalating dangerously; however, was never able to complete his sentence by a knee to his gut, causing him to choke on his words and gag.

“Wh-Wha?” Was all he was able to say before a punch cracked across his face, turning his head violently to the side. White pain blasted behind his closed eyelids and Tony spit out the blood that welled up in his mouth, and then tried to get a clear view of his attacker. 

A foot, from behind him, came out to swipe his legs out from under him. He fell like a brick to the side walk, coughing and gasping from the shock. He wondered why nobody was intervening, if anyone even cared. Hell, maybe they were all dead for all he knew.

This was one of the time’s he desired being like his other teammates. Some special power to keep him alive after being caught by surprise, and not having to depend on his suit. Not needing it everywhere he went. Without it, he was only a regular human; easily beaten down. Exactly like how Obadiah did so many years ago…

A swift kick to his side stopped the oncoming thought and a groan of pain escaped from his tightly clasped lips. The strangers picked him up, once they knew he wasn’t going to be fighting back any time soon, and bagged his head. He felt himself get manoeuvered atop one of the man’s shoulders, and at every jolt, he couldn’t help the moan of agony from the sharp bone to his bruised middle.

In one more whim of survival instinct, Tony began to kick erratically, satisfied when he heard one of his captors groan at the pain blossoming from the new found bruise on his chest. Nonetheless, his struggles didn’t last long, and his last thoughts after his vision shimmered into darkness, was the lasting repeating words of…

Avengers… help…

 

 

The tickling sound of water woke him up from his deep slumber. He was lying face down, on a cold floor, his cheek pressing into the tiles. When he tried to wiggle his limbs, eyes still firmly shut, he felt his arms tied behind his back, and one foot attached to a chain leading to somewhere he didn’t know. After briefly analyzing his situation, eyes firmly shut; he decided to check out his surroundings.

His gaze wavered, but settled soon enough. There was a sharp pain to his temple, where he knew one of the guys who captured him had hit. He tried to sit up swiftly, but quickly realized his mistake when the wounds all over his body cried out in dismay. Trying a slower move, he finally was able to look around the room fully. Something, in which he hoped wasn’t going to resemble what was before his eyes.

It was like a rendition of the “Saw” movies, one’s he’d laughed at, which now he regretted sheepishly. There was a camera in the corner of the room, overlooking. Scanning the cellar quickly, the lenses could likely catch anything that happens.

_Tony, don’t cry. You’ve endured Afghanistan without a single tear; you’ll get out of here without blubbering too._

The air flow was becoming slightly harder to breathe through. He blamed it on the humidity in the room, and tried to think of anything else than who was back at the tower, clearly now wondering where Tony had gone off to. Likely to a bar, they’d think. Or maybe out with another of his one night stands.

He wasn’t like that anymore, and he hated thinking that his fellow Avengers still thought of him like that. He was never able to tell them how much he’d changed, how he finally wanted to settle down.

_I never told Clint I loved him…_

_I don’t even know if he likes me more than a fuck._

So Tony, for the first time he could remember, cried for what was left back home.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments, bookmarks, favorites, OH! They're just so perfect!


	12. Running Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Lo lovelies! Another chapter is up, hope you all enjoy!

_He had to somehow get out of here_ ; Tony thought to himself as he finally found his bearing and wiped the nauseating tears from his cheek. Now was no time to cry, he had to be Iron Man.

He looked around once again, gauging anything he could have missed. There wasn’t much that could help him. He shuffled himself on to his knees with the help of his shoulders and freed leg. There wasn’t much room to move, the chain being short and him far from any potential escape tools. He sighed and knocked his head against the wall behind his back, closing his eyes to think.

His mind explored the situation in the speed of light. He pretended he was back in his lab, and that this was only a game, a training exercise. _What would he do there?_

Clearing all bad and fearful thoughts, he made room for his more logical brain.

He could hear his internal clock tick, letting him know how little time he had to think. His breathing was ragged, and his fingers twitched and whitened under the strain of the cuffs and the effort of not _completely freaking out._

_Where was he when he got kidnapped? What was he wearing? What did he have with him?_

The last question made his breath pause in his throat. Then he took immediate action, throwing himself to the ground and jolting his body, hoping that the person who was watching him was either sleeping, curious or too far away to get to him on time. He shook his hip, hoping whatever he had in his pocket would fall out. His movements were becoming desperate, jerky and wretched.

My god, finally, _finally_ he felt the object slip out and hit the cement floor with a _clank_ and ring. He panted from his draining effort, losing himself for a second, looking at the screwdriver that could be his only escape.

The team couldn’t make fun of him anymore for always bringing a spare.

Mind back on track, he leaned over and picked it up with his teeth. Humorously, he was skilled in the art of using the tool with his mouth, more than once finding his hands occupied, and the only way to use the screwdriver would be with his mouth.

Bending down until the tip was in line with the lock, his back crying out from the uncomfortable stretch, he twisted and turned with his teeth to the most of his ability. Sweat began to pore down his face. It wasn’t opening, and with his anxiety now getting in the way, the tool was becoming harder to manipulate, his mouth shaking from the force to not sob in frustration. 

He stopped to gather his wits. It won’t open if he went on like this; he needed a clear head. He had to be optimistic for once, Pepper would likely be proud of him for even trying to be hopeful.

Confidence found, and the thought of Pepper giving him a new reason to bolt, he went at the job with vigour, mouth twisted in a line of determination.

The lock clicked and Tony rushed to stand on his feet, stumbling, and then catching himself on the wall. He looked at the camera and sneered, before picking up the discarded lock and throwing it with all his might at the camcorder. He heard the smash as it connected and the sizzle of the batteries going nuts, and smiled in satisfaction.

Even if his watcher was sleeping, they’d notice their equipment wasn’t working sooner or later, and that meant he had to get out of there, fast. The door was at the other end of the room, and he hastily ran to it, but found the knob missing. In need of a new idea, he fumbled through his addled brain for anything else that could potentially help him.

Nothing but a fucking switch knife.

But a switch knife made by _fucking Tony Stark._

He rifled through the hidden cavity in his shoe, and pulled out the desired toy. Flipping it open, he pointed to the door, between the cracks, and pressed a button. A button not found on any other of its kind - except Tony’s. 

A bright light burst out of the small hole at its end and was skillfully manoeuvered to hiss at the metal between the actual door and frame. A soft click followed, and the steel fell open, leaving Tony with a self-satisfied grin on his face.

_Bitches going to hate!_

Though, the difficult part wasn’t done yet. He hadn’t taken into consideration that his cell would be _guarded_ by big, muscled wrestling dudes.

And hell, did he ever give them the surprise of their lives.

Too busy talking to notice the door slipping open; Tony could get an eyeful of his opponents while they were unaware. He froze, thought for a millisecond, and then ran; planning to see if he could outrun them, before trying to get his beautiful face marred even more than it already was.

He got pretty far for the amount of cardio he did, but sadly, one had to be a marathon runner since he caught up to him after a while. Knowing this, and already having come up with a game plan, Tony twisted his body around, stopping his running abruptly, pulling his arm back, and punched the man in the face with all his might. His knuckles cracked under the pressure, and he held back a howl of pain, not wanting the men to know. Luckily, the one he hurt went down, and that gave him the chance to continue running, looking for an exit.

The man’s companions were slower, so Tony lost them pretty quickly. Out of sight at last, he hid behind walls, trying not to run into anyone else to begin another wild goose chase. He checked every door he came across, listening before opening them to make sure nobody was inside. He turned into a corridor, with one exit at the end of the hall. A feeling of relief came across him then. That was the one, he knew it.

He didn’t rush however, not wanting to make any more noise than needed. Everyone in the building was likely looking for him now. At the door, he didn’t open it right away, going through the same procedure as all the others, listening, than opening.

Once that step was completed he broached it cautiously, and was met with a dark sky and blue trees. Heart beating wildly, he ran with all he had left, exhausted from lack of nutrients and the previous chase.

He hid inside the forest, it being his best bet to not get found. He found a large tree, with stair like assembled branches, and climbed up it, planning to sleep there for the night, and try his hand at getting out of wherever he was in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are much loved!


	13. Find

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to post another chapter as quickly as possible with the over load of work I have haha, so this one's simply s little bit shorter than the rest :P

Once the sunlight pierced Tony’s eyelids, he groaned uselessly and stretched out his arms, wobbling slightly from his perch on the tree branch. He opened his eyes with a few lazy blinks and glanced around his surroundings, his memories coming back slowly but surely. 

The new light let him have a better insight of where he was held prisoner. From the branch, he could see a light tub of smoke drifting to the sky. That must be where he had run from.

To his left, all there was were trees, more trees and then the usual dead tree. He was surrounded by forest; from what his eyesight could deduce. He brought his feet under him so he could stand up, carefully, on the rounded wood and have a higher view.

Looking over the tree tops, it figured he’d be a couple miles away from _New York City_.

Out of any possible place they could have hid him, beside his tower was probably the most genius, and he thought so grudgingly with a little respect. The Avengers would never have thought of looking anywhere so simple, badly hidden (there was smoke coming out of the chimney!) and ironically cliché.

He glanced down at the far drop from his perch and the ground, and felt minor nausea unfold. He’d never had to worry of falling and potentially breaking his fall with his head in the Iron Man suit (though if he did land on his head it wouldn’t hurt like it would in _this_ situation). 

_Who would have known you’re afraid of heights?_

He was pumped full of adrenaline that fortnight he barely noticed any sense of unease. Now he was… stuck up here.

He didn’t know whether that was _better_ or just plain unlucky. 

He sighed and closed his eyes, humming some good ol’ rock to calm him down. After minutely gaining a bearing on his emotions, he took a deep breath and squinted his eyes open, making sure not to stare at the dirt around the trunk of the tree.

He saw one of the branches underneath him and took a careful step down, clutching the branch he was just standing on. Next was the one underneath, then the next, and so on until he was close enough to the ground to jump off. 

Landing on his feet, Tony threw his arms up in the air in a silent cheer. Looking at his surroundings, he immediately began to tip toe through the leaves littering the ground, making way to the metropolis he saw a mere ten minutes ago. 

After many moments, when he thought he was finally safe, distant yells were heard by his ____ ears. Ice took him, and he was frozen to the spot. He tried to calm himself with little effect, so he continued on his route anyway, though this time much faster.

The voices didn’t seem to be coming any closer; however, they were still discernible and even that scared him to his core. He wished for his Iron Man suit; faster and easier to arrive to the Tower, to surprise the Avengers with his mighty skills, to see Clint…

Diagonally upwards from him, there was more sunlight breaking through the trees. After a closer inspection, he saw a road and relief soared through him. The road would lead him to New York, there he could call a cab on some payphone and get home…

But he decided to stay out of vision, masked by the moss low branches and trees that loitered around the shoulder. He continued in the same direction he was previously going, begging for it not to lead him to that god awful place.

Soon enough, there was less trees, more land and a few cars that passed by. Then some houses, a gas station and then a rundown hotel. Soon enough, he was walking into more populated residences, and a happy laugh escaped his tight lips, relaxing his shoulders and making him feel so _jumpy_ and _childish._

Knowing he was likely far enough from any threat, he strolled into a near gas station, taking a small look around before going to the counter. He (politely) asked to use the phone, which they allowed, and he thought about who to call.

Making up his mind, he dialed, fingers flying over the buttons, agitated with the raw need to get out of his grimy clothes, go somewhere where there was Wi-Fi and have some human contact once again. Since he hadn’t been with Clint for a while even before the kidnapping, his libido was in serious need of some comforting.

“Hello.” A tired voice answered the phone. Tony smirked, because it was most likely _him_ that caused the exhaustion.

“Hey Clinty!” He exclaimed, voice delightful. Though to make his tone like so, he had to try _really hard._ Not that was trying to stop Clint from worrying or anything…

“Tony, holy shit, is that you? How…? Never mind, where are you?”

“One question at a time cowboy. And do you really have that much fate in me? I’m fucking Iron man for a reason. I escaped Afghanistan goddammit. This was a piece of cake!”

“Stop babbling and tell me something important!” Clint’s angry voice interrupted his tirade and for the first time in the couple days, Tony giggled.

“I’m at some gas station, near the woods from the right of town. Deserted road? Ring a bell?”

“I… think I know what you’re talking about. I’ll take the plane so I can have a high view. Don’t move Tony, we’re coming.” The leftover fear had evaporated. Now, it was certain he could get saved. And if those fucktards came around, well, there was human bait nearby.

“Thank you.” He said quietly, letting the grace he felt lace his tone.

“That’s what we’re here for.” The other responded bluntly. A click, then the dial tone came next, and Tony slumped down into the nearest chair, not bothering to hang the phone back into its base. 

Now all there was left to do was wait, listen for the sounds of the plane propellers and somehow steal something to eat. That stale bread and cheese didn’t last for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coooommmeeennttts (Said with the music of Breaking Benjamin)


	14. Waiting & Finding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà! Mes amis! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Never, in Tony’s life, except maybe when he was kidnapped that first time in Afghanistan, had he ever felt so happy to hear the sound of a plane. He was sitting quite a bit away from the gas station (he didn’t want bystanders to see him get picked up by a plane, he liked it better when they didn’t find out who he _really_ was), and patiently waited for Clint’s arrival.

He didn’t want to admit to himself that he was on edge, especially not to go as far as to say he was frightened. Though, when he was locked in the room, nobody had come to visit him. Only in the scarce moments when somebody would bring him food did he have human contact. But that didn’t count in his book, since they were dressed all in black and a mask covering their features so that he couldn’t identify them at a later date (if he even was going to make it out of there alive that was).

And as he was the black S.H.I.E.L.D aircraft settle to the ground before him, the deep gratifying happiness overwhelmed him to boot.

“Oh fuck…” Was the only thing he heard before Clint came grappling out of the steering seat and ran towards him. He didn’t have enough time to react when Clint’s arms wrapped around his middle and swung him up in the air.

All breath left Tony’s lungs, shock and delight taking over every function in his body. The blonde sounded worried on the phone, but Tony wasn’t expecting him to act like… well like this! Hugging and-was that kisses being pressed to his lips?

The billionaire kissed back enthusiastically, bringing his arms up to tangle his fingers into Clint’s short locks. The other man’s mouth was warm and desperate, as if he missed Tony…

And didn’t he sure hope Clint did.

As the kiss progressed into a more heated, intimate making out session, they both groaned into each other’s mouths, sharing saliva. Clint swiped his tongue over Tony’s teeth and twisted their slick appendages together as Tony trailed his fingers down the broad back and back up.

They were so caught up with one another; Tony didn’t notice the other person in the plane, and who was now watching from the sidelines, arms crossed and impatient. It wasn’t until that person coughed to show themselves that he pulled away from the others searching mouth and stared surprised at Natasha, casually watching them as if it was something she saw every day.

Knowing her, it probably was.

At his first glance of the redhead, Tony backed away from Clint quickly, not knowing whether he wanted her to know the full extent of his feelings towards the other. Nonetheless, it was likely to be written all over his face, so there was no hiding it.

She was being undoubtedly creepy, gazing at them with _those eyes._

Tony shivered involuntarily and returned his gaze to the man in front of him, expression unbelievably fond.

_Oh…_

“I missed you.” He said so quietly, Tony had to strain to hear him. At first, he had to wonder whether he heard wrong, pushing aside the thought Clint could _actually_ miss him enough to declare.

But hell! Who would do that when it was a guy’s crush, who so openly said such a thing?

However, he didn’t realize this for a long while after Clint’s confession and so he was rocking back and forth awkwardly on the balls of his feet, waiting for Tony’s answer. And when the billionaire didn’t say anything, the only thing he could do was doubt the man’s feelings for the archer.

“Well, um… ready to go?”

“I missed you too!” Tony blurted out suddenly. A flush crept up his face, which he pushed down with the best of his abilities. “Uh, I mean-”

But the look on the blonde’s face made him cut off his next words. The way it lightened up at his declaration had been wished by Tony for so long. That look, for him, only him.

“Well then, we should probably…” Clint waved towards the plane, and Tony shook himself out of his hot blonde induced daze as he nodded his agreement.

“Yes, you’re right, let’s go.” They began their walk towards the aircraft, Tony greeting Natasha with a quiet hello, in which the female responded back with the usual question of, “are you okay.”

With his affirmative response, they all shuffled into the plane and got ready for takeoff.

“Nobody else come?” Tone asked conversationally, keeping his curious fingers from flicking any of the buttons blinking incitingly in front of him.

“Nat and I were out together when you called. Why? Want us to take longer telling the others? Actually, they’ll be pretty surprised with you showing up at the tower unscr… well moderately unscratched.” His gaze flickered to the scratches across his cheek from the branch during his overnight stay in the tree.

Tony willed away the dread that came over him when finding out Clint had been alone with Natasha doing who knows what, and forced on his publicity smile. “This could make a great prank.”

“I love the way you think! But other than that, explain to me what happened. Are you hurt anywhere else? Did they… do anything to you that I should worry about?” Heart warmed by the concern, a much better emotion from his earlier jealousy, Tony recounted his last couple days in the weird cell place. How there weren’t any dubious activities done, nor any harm done to him (if you didn’t count his capture) and how he wasn’t able to remember any faces, since the last one’s he saw was during the kidnapping. The only thing he had from memory was tall, dark haired and disturbing green eyes.

The two other’s occupying the space were silent for a while, contemplating the new information. Tony looked out the high window, staring down at the land beneath them. The ride wasn’t long, and he could already see the ground coming closer from beneath them.

A warm hand wrapping its fingers around his own startled him out of his soundless mussing. He shot a quick glance to his and Clint’s clasped hands and was at loss of what to think. Eyes switching its line of vision to Clint’s face, which was locked, concentrated on the task of landing, Tony let himself relax into the touch. He could barely keep himself from resting his head against the archer’s shoulder. _Out of all stupidly romantic and obvious show of affection_ …

One thought kept on coming back to him, and he didn’t know whether to acknowledge it or push it away.

Clint did seem _a lot more_ intimate, to say inviting, these days.

And Tony wasn’t going to ignore any chances of him being a scared fucking toddler and running. Tony was going to _catch_ him.

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please and thank you! I adore reading every single one of them!


	15. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urg! Love you guys!

“Man, I can’t wait to take a shower!” Tony exclaimed as he stepped out of the aircraft, arms stretched far over her head. He scratched his greasy locks and grimaced in displeasure. He felt Clint’s gaze and turned to raise an inquiring eyebrow at the blonde, but then noticed his eyes were nowhere near his face, but visibly pointed on his stomach peeking through the slightly raised material of his shirt.

He could almost hear the light bulb turn on from atop of his head, and Tony grinned slightly, extending his arms even further into the air, and letting out false groans of pleasure.

“Jeezus, I fucking needed that.” He moaned, and pretended to just notice Clint’s scrutiny. “How do you and Natasha do it? You should get your own private plane, nice and pig with stripper poles! Wait, uh… scratch that, that’s my thing.” He said aloud, ponderingly. “I’ll just buy you guys one.”

“Tony…” Clint sighed shaking his head. “I’ve told you a thousand times; a big plane is not _inconspicuous.”_ His expression completely changed after that, and now he smiled, almost… tenderly, at the brunette who was now objecting loudly. “I missed you.”

That man Tony stop immediately, and an unwanted blush, that he tried his best to push away (but it was just too sneaky!) stained his cheeks. And Clint must have noticed this since his knowing arrogant grin crawled onto his features. Tony would be lying to himself if he denied that Clint self-assured face wasn’t fucking _hot._

“Ya, well, I didn’t miss you, so blah!” He stuck out his tongue at his now laughing companion, as Natasha jumped out of the plane door, landing on her feet, balanced as a goddamn cat.

“Can you children stop fighting and get to work. We still have to get this plane back into place.”

Tony, daring to say, looked affronted.

“You’re asking _me_ to do shit like that? Better question, why are _you_ even doing that?! Where are my employees?! Why aren’t they doing their job?” As he was off complaining and gesturing like a madman, Clint and Natasha only rolled their eyes, and the redhead shut him up with a swift slap to the back of the head.

“Be careful! I did just get out of a compound creepy place that _abducted me._ For all you guys know, I’m a fucking alien in Tony Stark’s skin!”

“Nobody could act spoiled and childish like you Stark.” Natasha snapped back. “And for your information, you look fine, if you don’t count the slight _dirt.”_

“That’s not my fault. And, it’s not like they tortured me or anything… I’m just wondering why the fuck it even happened.” It had been gnawing at his brain for a while. Now that he said it aloud, he was even more curious and confused about what his kidnappers wanted. He didn’t know if he wanted to know, or if it was some petty reason like, _let’s see how good we are at kidnapping! Test subject #1 Tony Stark!_

That is probable, it’s _almost_ happened on numerous occasions, but since, they were, you know, _amateurs,_ it was easy enough to blast their asses into jail.  

“Anyways!” Clint broke, the uncomfortable silence that befell the atmosphere, drawing his fingers into his fly away hair. “We can do it Tony, go take your shower.”

He told himself this was what he wanted, why would he feel like helping Clint and… the other one? He didn’t want Clint to think _highly_ of him… did he? Aw fuck…

“Are you su-”

“Fucking go say hi to the team and take your deserved shower.” Clint told him meaningfully, pointing a sure finger towards the door to the tower. Right! They were on the roof. He looked towards the exit, then back at Clint, the exit, then back. With a frustrated sigh, Clint stalked over to him, close enough so he could lean down and whisper into Tony’s ear.

“You wouldn’t be any help anyway, more of a burden.” Tony had a sharp retort at the tip of his tongue, but Clint beat him to the next sentence. “Anyways, I want you nice and clean, naked, on the bed for when I get back.” And, didn’t that have an immediate reaction to his nether regions.

He felt Clint’s breath stroking his ear and the slight caress of his lips as it pulled into a smirk when he heard Tony’s breath hitch. His heart was pumping and Tony remembered just _how long_ it had been since he had been fucked.

Weeks before the kidnapping!

But not one to get one-upped, he turned so he was nose to nose with the other man, and displayed his own cocky tilt to his lips. “Oh, so that’s why you want me gone.” He said quietly, letting his lips brush Clint’s. “What if I don’t do what you want?”

“Hmm.” Clint murmured, pressing their mouths the smallest bit closer. “I can think of a lot of things.” His hardening groan had now become a full blown erection at those words. He was seriously hoping Natasha wasn’t nearby.

“I have so many… ideas for punishments. I think about them you know. If I’m having sex-”, sex, not dating, Tony thought with a pang and a lump formed in his throat, but he kept the grin, “with the arrogant Tony Stark, the money child, known to get whatever he wants. I knew I would likely have to… deal with you in more ways than one.” Despite the hurt blooming in his chest, Tony’s erection didn’t let up, and he had to admit, the thought of Clint punishing him was _awesomely hot._

“So, what will you do to me if I don’t listen?” He asked him, embarrassingly out of breath.

“Oh, it’s a surprise.” To end the statement, he grabbed the back of Tony’s head roughly and pushed their lips together in a savage, hard kiss. It leaked all the emotions that had been bottled up since he was found, the fear. It was a small indication at what was to come.

“Hmm, I’m too curious, maybe I won’t listen.” Tony panted once they broke apart, a thin sliver of spittle between their open mouths.

“You don’t need to worry.” Clint chuckled, in a somewhat dark way that didn’t dwindle Tony’s erection _whatsoever._ “I’m punishing you either way, for the way you _ignored_ me for those couple weeks.”

Tony had never been so happy he had denied himself mind blowing sex.

Now’s he going to get fucking _mind-exploding_ sex.

Then I should be going to say “hi” and getting ready, shouldn’t I?”

Clint hummed happily at the idea. “Mhmm, and where the pink lace panties that I _know_ you have.” Tony didn’t even have the consciousness to be mortified that Clint knew one of his hidden secrets, dammit, he was way too excited for his own good.

“Now, get out of here so I can help Nat who’s… shit almost done, seeya!” The seductive air had vanished as Clint ran off, and Tony was left dumbfounded when he found the woman with her arms crossed unhappily a couple meters away. He quickly spun around and all but ran towards the tower doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments! Hope you all know that!


	16. Greeting's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, home greeting coming up!

The hot water pounded against Tony’s chest as he sighed in relief. He hadn’t felt this grateful for being clean since Afghanistan, and even then, they let him take showers (though with a gun pointed to his head). And so, he reveled in the warmth spreading through his body (that he didn’t notice was cold to begin with) as he shampooed and conditioned his greasy hair and soaped his dirt-crusted skin.

Getting out of the shower was quite a feat in itself, and if in a proper state of mind, he would even compare it to his escape.

The steam covered the mirrors and he brushed it away to reveal his features. He frowned, turning his head this way and that, lifting his chin and grimaced. He hadn’t shaved in what felt like forever, his signature goatee was encased with light fuzz and hair started sprouting down his neck. Shivering in disgust, he quickly searched his cupboards for his razor and got to work on the form of his pride and joy.

Minutes later, and a new and smooth face staring back at him, he nodded once appreciatively, and left the bathroom with his towel strung loosely around his waist. He wasn’t prepared for the unannounced figure in his room, and took a jerking step back, fumbling for his wrist bands and realizing to late that he hadn’t had them on for at least a week.

But, he didn’t have to worry, since it was just Clint lounging on the bed, smirk firmly in place and legs and arms crossed haughtily.

Tony opened his mouth to say something most likely scathing, but the blonde beat him to it. “Well aren’t you just the girl. It took you forever in that shower.” Tony shut his mouth with a snap and glared at his companion, crossing his arms himself, briefly forgetting about the towel threatening to fall.

“Well, you took less time then you said.” Tony responded back snootily, leaning slightly on one side of his hips, his pose resembling one of an angry girlfriend.

Clint’s smirk widened. “Turns out, Natasha was almost done when I returned to help her.” He played with a stray string from the linen beneath him, looking particularly uncaring to what he was saying. “You weren’t waiting on the bed for me.” He continued, his smile turning into a leer that definitely _did not_ make Tony shiver.

“You didn’t give me enough time!” Tony retorted. “I would have and you know it.” His whole posture changed again, becoming more predatory. “I _do_ love my fun.” He started to stalk over to the male reclined in his bed, a seductive tilt to his lips. He cheered internally as Clint fumbled to sit straighter, excitement clear in his eyes. But Tony was one to tease, and he’s going to get Clint back for that girl comment.

As he climbed onto the mattress to crawl over to the archer, his bum perched highly in the air and his teeth worrying his lips flirtatiously, he assembled the plan in his mind. 

He was close enough to kiss him, and he didn’t hold himself back from the small thing he desired. Their lips clashed together, all tongue and moans. He pressed himself up against the hard, muscular body, rubbing enticingly against Clint’s front and panted while the other ravaged his mouth. With a groan of dismay from his partner, Tony pulled away teasingly and sat back on his hunches.

“Hmm, I think I should go say hello to the others, don’t you think.” The look on Clint’s face was hysterical, all gaping and fish like and whatnot. Don’t get Tony wrong, this was probably the worst plan he’d come up with, or at least it was in the top ten (since he had had a lot of bad ideas).  He wanted the sex just as much as Clint, maybe more, but the sweet, sweet torture that was to come was too alluring to be ignored. Even if he was going to have to go through the same thing, he could hide it easier on account of him knowing exactly what he was up to.

He felt evil, but when did that ever stop him?

Before Clint could answer in turn, Tony was already up from the bed and trudging over to his dresser. His towel had fallen off sometime during his crawling about on the bed, or during his attack on Clint. Whichever one it was, he basked in the glazed look the archer was pointing his way, and he added a little extra _oomph_ to his step.

When Clint noticed he was actually _serious_ and not messing with him, he flopped back into the bed sheets and groaned. “Can’t we do that after?”

“But you told me to say “Hi” to them before getting ready for your cock.” Tony replied innocently, his grin unnoticeable since he had his back turned from the blonde. “And I have to _follow your orders.”_ The angry growl he heard was his reward and he could almost not stop the chuckle threatening to escape from his throat.

He pulled on his shirt and pants and turned with an eyebrow raised to the sulking man on the bed. “Ready?”

The other nodded, sullen faced as he pushed himself out of the bed and followed Tony out of the room. They didn’t talk, using more of their attention on finding the other Avengers. Clint was hurrying from room to room, wanting to get the fucking reunion over with. Along with him, Tony just slowed him down, taking longer to look in every room.

He knew Clint wanted to say something, and he knew he wouldn’t dare. The man was too proud to snap at him to hurry his little ass up so he could fuck him sooner than later.   

As they passed the living room, the saw everyone sprawled around the gathered couches, everyone but Natasha, who had returned to whatever she was doing after rescuing Tony with Clint.

When the duo walked in, there was a beat of silence before the gang jumped from their seats and fought their way over to the laughing billionaire. Questions were surely on the tip of their tongues, but to overwhelmed, Bruce was the first to drag him into his arms, squeezing him as tight as he would dare. He didn’t say anything as Tony was passed to Steve, then to Thor.

“Shield brother!” Were the first words spoken, by Thor. “You are unharmed, despite those lingering bruises.” At that, Tony stroked the fading yellow mark on his cheek. “How have you come to be here?”

The other two seemed to want to put their own input in, but held their tongue for they were just as curious as Thor.

“You know me!” Tony started off, his usual arrogant tone displayed in his voice. “I’m not incompetent, how do you think I escaped? I got out myself! Duh!” Steve and Bruce looked unconvinced, but Thor lit up like a Christmas tree.

“You clearly are like all those models, telly people, and paper people talk about.” He shouted, bringing everyone to rub their aching ears.

Clint felt he had to place his effort into the situation, regarding the others doubting expressions. “He’s telling the truth, called me from a convenience store, miles away from the city.” At his declaration, Steve looked at him like he was a bright new light that replaced the grimy one perched in his bathroom. Tony tried not to feel insulted; he knew how Steve felt about him before the whole fiasco. He vexed to stay optimistic, at least Steve actually thought of him as somewhat useful now! And not a waste of human air!

Bruce, well, if he had to be conceding, liked him plenty all ready, so his expression didn’t exactly change to one of wonder (which Tony secretly wish did), however a smile was tilting his lips, his expression soft as he regarded Tony.

“Well, I don’t know about you guys.” Tony began, feeling uncomfortable from the penetrating stares. “I’m going to go get some pizza, do we have pizza? Fuck, I’m in need of some.” He didn’t linger, wandering off in the direction of the kitchen. He could almost feel the eyes rolling behind his back as the others followed him.

“There are some frozen in the freezer!” Bruce called back. That’s right, they never to run out of pizza, Tony could have likely guessed that.

“Thanks Science Bro!” He responded over his shoulder, giddy from being able to call his best-friend by that name once again.

He reached the kitchen and shuffled over to the freezer, quickly pulling out the frozen pizza that was described to him. He turned and asked the gathered crowd if they wanted any also. They all nodded and Tony turned on the oven, popping the round dough inside.

They chatted until it was ready, conversation was a little hard to start and keep, not quite knowing what to talk about, Thor Steve and Bruce not knowing what to ask Tony. Was it okay to ask what had happened? What the captors did? If he was okay?

So those questions lingered in their mind, and were so overwhelming that they didn’t know what else to talk about. Exasperated, Tony snapped at them to freaking speak up if they had something to say, they didn’t need much convincing, and soon Tony was blundered with the desired question wanting to be answered.

They ate the pizza, Tony still getting interrogated. After a while, the billionaire had had enough and he made that known with the loud screech from his chair legs as he pushed it back. With an exaggerated yawn and stretch, he told his teammates with a tired voice.

“Well I’m going to bed, need my rest.” But, before he left, he looked at Clint, eyes half lidded and smirk curling his lips. He showed him exactly what would be waiting for him up in the bedroom, letting the blonde decide whether to follow him or not.

He pretended not to hear the hurried footsteps and curses shadowing his trek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha, you'll have to wait for the smut! Comment please! For the sex coming up ;)


	17. The Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Smut bellow :3  
> Enjoy, thank you for reading peeps!

As the door closed lightly behind Clint, Tony continued his walk towards the large bed and threw himself atop the covers, displacing one of the pillows for a back rest, and perched himself against it. He stretched his arms over his head and met Clint’s eye from across the room, eyebrow raised in invitation.

Clint didn’t stop to hesitate and he jumped on the bed as soon as their gazes caught each other, his body already suspended over Tony’s. His lips were millimeters away from Tony’s own before the billionaire turned his head away for the mouth to hit his cheek. Clint groaned in frustration and tried to follow the movement, but Tony was resilient and kept them at a fair enough distance.

Frustrated by the teasing, Clint pulled back with an annoyed groan and stared at Tony critically. “What do you think you’re doing?” He asked gruffly.

Not able to hold back a giggle, Tony responded lustily, voice dropped low and husky, a sheer contrast between his snickers. “I thought you were going to punish me first?”

 Clint, for once, was surprised at his lack of memory. How could he forget something like _that?_ “That’s right…” He said, almost to himself, then shifted his gaze predatorily at Tony’s prone figure. He sat up, his body now out of reach, and the billionaire wondered, not for the first time, why he did something so stupid.

“Come back you!” He cried, lifting his arms and opening and closing his hands in a “gimme” gesture.

“Oh, you’re the one who reminded me.” Clint laughed evilly as he stood from the bed and walked over to the other side. He was now standing astride Tony’s laid out and form. “Now strip, and get on your front lovely, and stick that tight perky ass in the air for me.”

Moaning, Tony did so, getting to his feet to stumble out of his jeans and rip off his shirt. His boxers were next and then he was back on top of the bed, back to Clint, and lifted his ass enticingly and wiggled it to show the blonde exactly what he was in for. He heard an intake of breath than a warm pair of hands stroking one of his pale globes. A finger nudged at his crack and caressed its way downwards, glazing over his twitching hole and ending at his balls, which he fondled.

Tony didn’t try to hold in his groans, though he wondered what the punishment was going to be. He got his answer sooner enough when the hands disappeared, and before he could look over his shoulder to know what the blonde was doing, a hard slap was placed against one of his cheeks. He rocked forward, breath leaving his throat in a gasp, but ended in a hot moan.

“Hmm, somebody likes to get _spanked.”_ Clint said absently. The last word however, was spat out in a dirty and intimidating imitation of his voice. “I’m going to make your ass a beautiful cherry red. Won’t you like that? Because I sure will love to _fuck it_ once it’s all done blushing.” He finished his sentence with another _slap,_ harder than the last, but on the other cheek. Tony jerked again. Oh yes, he wanted to get slapped, _yes yes yes…_

“Answer me!” The archer said scathingly, another blow wracking Tony’s body. Tony garbled for words and finally spat out,

“Yes, yes! I want you to punish me, smack me _really_ hard so I learn my lesson. I’ve been _ah,”_ Another _slap, “_ su-such a bad boy!”

The man beside him chuckled and Tony felt the bed deep when, what must have been his knee, pressed into the bed. With one swift movement, the blonde was sitting behind him, his hands back on his ass, cupping them lovingly. It was a big difference to what was happening previously, and Tony wondered if the archer was already done. Was his ass red? Was it _that sensitive?_

“Climb up onto my lap sweetling, I want to let you feel my hard dick underneath you, pressed against your stomach as I spank you.” Tony mewled and did what was asked of him, shuffling up onto his knees to turn around and drop himself back atop Clint extended legs, his belly exactly where Clint had said it would be. He didn’t even get a fondle this time, the blonde not giving Tony time to wiggle himself into a more comfortable position, as a hand came down, over and over as Tony moaned and groaned in rhythm with every beat.

The sting was almost unbearable, but the pleasure so good. He didn’t tell Clint to stop, didn’t want to. He lay submissively as the man plundered his ass with firm hits. It was likely the red they were looking for, bruised and swelling.

At last, after a couple softer _slaps_ , Clint finished his tirade and leaned back, shifting the male on his lap to lie back down on the bed. Tony slumped, his cheek pressed into the plush pillows and whined when the others body heat left, but relaxed when it came back only moments later.

“Aren’t you such a slut,” Clint commented aloud, not as a question, but as an observation. Tony nodded anyway and moved his hips, only to moan into the pillow. He noticed the man was naked and _fuck_ , he wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow. Adding the definite fucking that was going to take place; a week.

“Ah, you’re such a bright color, exactly what I was looking for; I can’t wait to feel the heat against my pelvis as I pound into you.” The archer growled out while the words made Tony’s own pelvis grind into the sheets. He heard the pop of the tube of lube Clint must have acquired, and the slick fingers slipping in between his two mounds of flesh, finding his mound and gently entering. It was tighter, from the force of not having anyone (or anything) inside him for the day before and during the kidnapping. He heard Clint groan.

“You’re tight like a fucking virgin right now. How the hell is that possible for such a slutty hole like this?” Clint asked, the question not meant to be answered as he pressed a second finger inside and began to push at his inner walls, opening the passage. “Hmm, my cock’s going to feel so good in here. Hey whore? It won’t ever want to leave.”

A third finger wiggled in and stretched him out until Tony felt nice and open and ripe for the taking. He shimmied his hips to display he was ready, and Clint more than gladly took the hint. The sound of a wrapper ripping joined the hard breathing of the room, and Tony heard the slick sound of the condom being placed and adjusted onto Clint’s dick, with some added lube.

The spongy head of the archer’s cock finally pressed against Tony’s opening and he almost impaled himself right away onto the treat. However, Clint had a punishing (synonym) grip on his hips as he growled in Tony’s ear not to move.

“Or you won’t come tonight.” He added as an afterthought. And, THAT, was probably the best way to kill off one Tony Stark.

The billionaire mewled but didn’t protest, and waited impatiently as Clint entered slowly and skillfully, his shaft scraping up against his insides, touching every desiring place inside him. Not soon enough, he was up to the hilt, his thighs pressed against the back of Tony’s.

“I was right.” He panted out, giving a deliberate circle of his hips against Tony, who’s shrieked in pleasure and pushed up to the blonde. “You’re nice and warm, your painted red cheeks so pretty pressed to me.” He was whispering in Tony’s ear, chest to back to reach the brunette’s ear. The bottom male shivered with an answering buck, and Clint chuckled and straightened up, giving a couple experimental thrust before blundering in.

His ass twitched as his hole stretched around the large shaft, almost swallowing Clint’s dick as the man pumped in and out. He could almost feel every vein, ridge, and fold of the cock inside him, pressing up against every nerve, drawing out embarrassing sounds from deep in Tony’s chest as he let himself get so brutally violated. He had to hold onto the headboards as to not hit his head. His rump stung with every thrust, but it only furthered his pleasure, along with his masochist side.

They were both not going to last long, having been without a fuck for as long as they had. He could already feel Clint’s movements becoming erratic, and his breath pushing out of him faster and faster. Tony’s own self-control was loosening and he was ready to shoot all over the sheets.

As Clint’s hips stuttered and his dick twitched inside of the warm passage and he yelled bloody murder into the sound proof room, Tony jerked upwards, back arching, and came without any touch to his dick except for the bed linen. The archer pulled out and Tony shuddered at the feeling of emptiness; he wanted Clint to refill the void he left, but kept the thoughts to himself. They would be right back at it when they were nice and rested enough to become hard once more.

The blonde slumped beside him and drew the billionaire into a lazy hug, arm wrapped around his hips and his heaving chest pressed against his side. Tony snuggled in and rubbed his nose against Clint’s collarbone, taking in the musk and under scent that was Clint.

He tinkered off into sleep, the evening-out respiration of his bed partner lolling him into a light slumber. Before he was completely dead to the world, he thought he heard the man say something. But, when nothing more was said, Tony submitted himself to the sleep that he needed since having been captured from this damn place. He forgot how good a bed could feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the smut! Comments are pleasurable thank you :3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more feelings are shown! Still a bit of smut in this one. Our boys can't get enough of each other!

Sunlight beamed through the large windows that painted the walls of his room. The back of his eyelids turned red, and he rolled over to try and get away from the piercing annoyance. He stuffed his head into the soft pillow by his head as he snuggled deeper into the warm blankets. He began to relax once again, sleep slowly claiming him, but… was somebody grabbing his toe?

He kicked out and felt his foot collide with a hard mass. He peeked an eye over the fluff of linen and narrowed them on the blonde bent in two, peals of laughter accompanied by a pained grunt. Rolling his eyes, and giving the man one last soft push of his foot, he flopped back onto his back, returning the sheets to their previous spot over his head.

However, Clint wasn't deterred, and his fingers were quickly back to fiddling with Tony's feet, though this time tickling the soles. He was ready this time for Tony's struggle, and was able to dodge every angry jolt. His chuckles were now loud and constant, which Tony took in with great irritation, and slightly, as a refreshing sound.

"What are you doing?!" He asked, mouth muffled though making the point clear that he was not in the mood for this.

Clint was probably dropped as a child since the dumbass still-didn't- catch-the-hint!

"Trying to get your sorry ass out of bed." He responded back cheekily, with a flick to the billionaire's sensitive toes.

"By tickling my feet?" Tony inquired, tone clearly stating he was not amused, not even a little bit… really!

"What did you want me to do? Throw cold water on you? Do you think that would have been better? I could do that next time." Exasperated, Tony decided to do what the other wished, and sat up, stretching his arms high over his head, the muscles in his arms and naked chest rippling.

Clint simply watched, his gaze focused on a pink, dusty nipple. With a wink and a suggestive leer, Tony stood up from the bed, disregarding his complete nakedness, and footed over to his closet, picking randomly a pair of sweat pants and band shirt, then turning back to his lover with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you coming for a shower? Or am I going to have to wash my back alone?" His tone didn't show any of the excitement he felt by the thought of sharing a shower with the other, and his face stayed neutral as he watched the different expressions cross Clint's own face.

It ranged from arousal, to curiousness, and slight nervousness. He agreed anyway with a small nod of his head, and soon enough, Tony was bent over trying to get the water to the right temperature with Clint behind him stroking his tense muscles and fingering his abused hole.

When he was done with the water, Tony straightened and slapped the wandering hands away. "None of that until later. I'm still sore, you were an animal-"He was interrupted by a chaste, though passionate kiss being placed on his parted lips. As the blonde pulled away grinning, he winked and shuffled around the motionless brunette and climbed into the spray of warm water.

Shaking his inappropriate thoughts out of his head, and reminding himself he DID just say there was not going to be any sex in the shower, he followed Clint into the shower where the other male was already fiddling around, looking for the shampoo.

"You have way too many bottles in here." He whined, picking up yet another label before quickly putting back down with a frustrated grunt.

"Gold one in the left corner." Tony said distractedly, eyes locked on the man's flexing pecks glistering with water. He was NOT having sex in the shower, he had self-control. No reason to prove otherwise.

"You would have a gold shampoo bottle." Clint responded, bringing Tony back to the world of the living. "Little rich boy." He continued unnecessarily, smirking.

Tony's eyes narrowed. "First off all, I'm a little rich man, MAN. Secondly, _that_ is just a coincidence. It's a good brand; maybe you should pay attention to those kinds of things Clint. You could finally get lavish hair like mine."

Now, Tony knew the archer was taunting on purpose. If his sly grin had anything to say of it. "Oh yes, do not mess with Tony Stark's hair!" With his arms raised and tone sarcastic, he winked at the other and at last, picked up the bottle to squirt a sufficient amount into the cup of his hands.

"You better remember that!" The billionaire countered, before grinning himself and gesturing for Clint to pass the shampoo. The next couple moments were spent in silence as they lathered the soap into their hair, then washed it out. Next was the body.

And this is where it would start to become… harder to hold back the desire.

Tony could only watch Clint gather the suds into his hand, and rub them over his upper chest, then arms, and finally thighs, calves, and feet. He was too distracted to do an adequate job on himself, but trying to avoid the embarrassment of restarting, he left it with the thought that he was probably going to need a shower later. Surely if he kept on ogling at Clint's body.

He didn't know whether he should jump in joy, or cry from sexual frustration as the man asked for him to wash his back. And Tony was the one to say Clint was going to be the one washing his back.

He was no one's back washer.

Then why did he find himself being the one massaging?

Well, nobody can know everything.

And it wasn't his fault his hands ran down to the man's buttocks, they had a mind of their own!

So, quickly enough, he found himself spun around, stomach to the brown tiles of his shower walls, and Clint pressed up against him, erect penis poking at his ass.

He told himself there wasn't going to be any sex!

Damn him and his poor willpower. And despite the soreness, Clint's cock pushed in easily from the previous activities, and he was thrusting in and out almost immediately, the propulsion Tony at every entry. The billionaire could barely remember the reason why he declined doing this earlier. The pain was ignored, almost nonexistent, and his body felt so good and god when was the last time he had such good shower sex?

Eh, never?! He had shower sex, yes, but nothing like how this man would rock into him so good.

And as the pleasure reached it's peak, Tony couldn't help but cry out, loud and clear, Clint's name escaping his slack lips. He was harmonised with his own name; however, from the archer's mouth. Then they were lying on the shower floor, kissing as if the world was about to end, the pelts of water hitting their face. But they didn't care, at that moment; it was only them, and their feelings trying to push themselves out of their chest to make them known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback please! Comment, fave and subscribe!


	19. The Revealing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter! This is the last...

“I have something to tell you.” Clint told Tony, lips pressed to the billionaire’s ear. They were both soaking wet, still laid out on the tiled floor as the water pounded on their heated bodies. They had kissed for who knew how long, and were long passed the due time to be out of the shower and into some appropriate clothes and meeting the others for a much needed breakfast to fill them up after the last night’s activities.

But Clint’s words made Tony pause in his lazy musing as he stiffened warningly. He tried to relax his muscles as best as he could, but knew Clint felt them, since he shifted to lie beside Tony instead of in his place atop him. The archer cupped his cheek into the palm of his hand and openly stared at Tony.

He finally swallowed his fright, and said in an unusual small voice, which he winced at automatically. “What is it?”

Whatever the blonde was about to say, he was determined. The look in his eye said it all, fixed sharply on Tony’s face, unwaveringly. The grim line of his lips, showing he was about to say something important. Anxiety fluttered in Tony’s stomach as he waited patiently for his answer.

Despite the determination, Clint suddenly looked lost for words, as he hadn’t responded for what, ten seconds now.

Either Tony was being extremely impatient, nervous, or it had actually been five minutes.

“Me and you, when you were gone, it made me think.” He “thankfully” began, though slowly. Tony raised his eyebrows, and gestured for the other to go on.

Clint rudely gestured back, but smiled while continuing. “It made me realize feelings I’ve had, probably had in a while, but that I’ve been just too, how do I say this? _Chicken_ to declare.” Every word seemed to be becoming harder and harder to utter, and Tony didn’t know what to do. Should he look intent? Confused? Surprised? My god, was Clint going to say what he thinks he’s going to say?!

Tony never knew he would EVER get so excited about pathetic _lover_ shit. He’d _mocked_ other’s whining about their relationships, or boasting about how _well_ it was going. And here he was, one of those assholes. He had every desire to run up to the team and announce exactly every single moment passed in the last couple minutes.

However, he had to remind himself that Clint had actually never _confirmed_ anything yet. He was getting ahead of himself.

But he didn’t have to worry for long since the archer seemed to regain his confidence and was ready to talk more.

“The thing is, when we began this, it was for sex. For you and for me. You were hot and willing, any man, well, gay man wouldn’t be able to turn away from an offer like that. Then, I guess, things began to evolve. We were suddenly living in the same _tower_ and sharing your or my bed more and more. I didn’t notice, but my feelings were evolving too. It wasn’t just sex anymore.” By then, he wasn’t looking into Tony’s eyes anymore and rather at a point over his shoulder. The steady beat of the water filled the silence, helping with the awkwardness that had puffed up gallingly.

Tony wanted to reassure the other man, lay a hand on his hip and tell him he felt the same way. There was no need to tell him, he knew what he was going to say and that was all that was needed. However, it wasn’t what he needed. He wanted the words told completely, all coming from the blonde’s pink mouth without Tony’s help. He wanted everything to be genuinely from _Clint._

The blonde appeared to be waiting for some form of acknowledgment though, and Tony did so grudgingly. He tried not to help him along in the long run.

“Yes?” Was all he said, displaying he wasn’t shunning, nor creeped out.

Clint sighed and rolled his eyes noticeably, making Tony want to giggle. He held it back, figuring it wasn’t the best time to laugh, in fear of the blonde taking it the wrong way.

“And I think it’s not for you either.” He told him matter of fact. Even if the words _were_ right, Tony hated the knowing tone in his voice, as if he’d know “all along”.

“So, I think you know what I’m about to say. Tony, after you were taken, I felt true loss, hatred, sadness, and… love. I don’t know if anything between us two will work out for long term if you count the Avengers, evil villains, and our life being constantly in danger. But one thing I know is there’s no harm in trying.” He was done his piece, Tony could tell. It wasn’t a direct way in asking to “go out”, but Tony thought it was probably the best he was going to get.

He drew out his thinking, bathing in the beautiful nervousness now coming out in waves from Clint. He tapped a finger to his chin for show; he hummed under his breath, whistled slightly, and stopped at once. He turned his gaze from where they were hooked to the shower faucet, to meet Clint’s searching one’s. He knew his answer from the very beginning, probably months ago, and he was ready, he wanted this, he knew Clint wanted this. And for god sakes, wasn’t this a brilliant day. Sex, sex, then the one thing he wanted to be asked finally acknowledged.

“I love you.” He stated, tone not warming, just matter of factly. The look on Clint’s face was one to behold, the joy that lightened it, the creases clearing and the way he caught Tony’s waist and dragged him into a bear hug was one to remember.  

“You are unbelievable.” The archer chuckled into his ear, as Tony nipped at his neck. “But we need to get out of here, the water’s turning cold.” The billionaire returned the amusement, but grunted when Clint detached himself, pouting childishly.

“Come on, we need food anyway.” Clint said, tugging Tony into a standing position. The billionaire staggered, and leaned against the other, body weak and sore. He looked around, taking in Clint’s body and the wet mess that had become the bathroom.

“Food, then sex, then maybe more sex, and then we’ll get Steve or someone to clean this mess up>” He declared, and pulled Clint out of the bathroom behind him, barely stopping to grab clothes before following his grumbling stomach to it’s destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get enough comments to continue, I will :P But any who's, thank YOU everyone who subscribed, faved and commented. They mean a lot and I loved reading EVERY SINGLE comment that was posted.
> 
> Feedback please! haha


End file.
